Koei Supernaturals
by xoxoMissFantasyWarrior
Summary: Supernaturals such as vampires, werewolves, magicians, demons, and many more have roamed Verdei Bruno for many centuries. A demon named Susano'o goes after Yukimura and Masamune while most supernaturals fight for a pearl heart that supposedly grants powers to those who find and sacrifice it. When supernaturals find out that Xing Cai is alive, her life is in danger. Stay tuned.
1. Prologue

**March 1172 in San Angelino City, Verdei Bruno at 7:15 p.m. in Kiyomori Taira's secret laboratory**

"**Are you ready for this?" Zhang Jiao asked, looking at the two big pot of blood boiling with tons of blue smoke coming out. Kiyomori Taira smiled and nodded his head. He looked at the needles and the eight empty chairs that awaited his company.**

"**Let's do this," he answered as Zhang Jiao began chanting.**

"**Tugami serugo wata shumizagani sehasu naki la zhong haikemisane suyi," he chanted with no emotions while closing his eyes and waving his hands around. "Kayawadone kira ai kudai...Naga ii semokute tagaha on su pai! On su pai de nagaye mayikusai! Hach kuyeni!" **

**Meanwhile, Nu Wa and her friends Koshosho, Taigong, Fu Xi, Shuten, Takatora, Nezha, and Nemea were hanging out in the woods drinking wine.**

"**Hey Nu Wa, when are you and Kiyomori going to get married? I mean, it's been long. Too long," Koshosho said to her, laughing. She envied Nu Wa and Kiyomori's relationship in a good way because he had everything and was the closest thing to perfect except for his look. Although he wasn't attractive, he always treated Nu Wa right and gave her everything she wanted.**

"**Oh you know...When the right time comes," Nu Wa said laughing. Koshosho jumped on top of her as they began laughing. They've been through that question many times already.**

"**You always say that! Hahaha. Tell him to hurry up and ask you those four words already," Koshosho replied laughing. "I want to be the bridesmaid!"**

"**Relationships should never be rushed," Taigong said smiling, watching the two girls wrestling for fun. **

**Fu Xi smiled at them to go along with the flow but deep inside he was sad and hurt that Nu Wa wasn't his. Although he secretly loved her, he was happy that she has someone who loves her and cares for her when she was in need. **

**Shuten felt bad for Fu Xi especially because Nu Wa and him grew up together and she didn't return the love for him. "It's alright man," he whispered to Fu Xi, gently tapping his left shoulder. Fu Xi nodded his head and faked a smile. **

"**Since we're all in a good mood here, who wants more wine?" Nemea asked laughing.**

"**We do!" they all shouted in unison, raising their cups when lightning popped out of nowhere and zapped them as they disappeared into thin air. The cups and bottle of wine they were holding fell to the ground and shattered into pieces. **

**Before they knew it, they found themselves tied up into chairs in a hot musty room. They sat side to side beginning with Fu Xi, Takatora, Taigong, Koshosho, Shuten, Nezha, Nu Wa, and Nemea. They saw two giant boiling pots with blue smoke exhaling from it. They were confused and scared for their lives.**

"**Hey! What's going on here? I'm supposed to be home in a bit or else I'm going to get in trouble!" Koshosho shouted, struggling to get free but the ropes around her arms and body were too tight. **

"**What the f***," shouted Takatora, struggling also. From seeing the two giant boiling pots, he thought someone was going to cook them. "Whoever is doing this better stop this instant and let us go!"**

**Nu Wa thought she was done for and began to cry. "Where's my Kiyomori when I need him? Oh no. Now he'll never know where I'm at," she said sadly, looking around, thinking of all the possible things that could happen to them. **

"**Mhhhh," grunted Nemea, trying to free himself like the rest. **

"**What the heck? Why are we here? Who is behind this? Show yourself!" Shuten shouted, squiggling like a worm. "I challenge you!"**

"**Silence you fools!" shouted Dong Zhuo entering the room. **

"**Dong Zhuo?" shouted Nezha. "You're behind this? You better tell us what's going on!"**

"**Why would you capture us? I thought we were all friends," said Nu Wa. "I'm your best friend's girlfriend. Please let us go and we'll pretend that this never happened."**

"**Sorry you slut faced two timing b****," raged Dong Zhuo looking at her with hatred. "Don't expect to do my friend wrong and think that nothing will happen to you."**

"**What? What are you talking about?" Nu Wa shouted confusingly. She had no idea what he was talking about or why he was even saying that to her.**

"**Don't talk to her like that!" shouted Fu Xi. "She is nothing like that! Don't you dare call her those nasty words!"**

"**What are you up to, you disgusting fool," said Nemea.**

"**Yeah! You better tell us what you're up to!" screamed Koshosho.**

**Dong Zhuo smiled pervertedly and walked to her. "My, my. Aren't you a beautiful thing," he began, touching her face. She looked at him with hatred. "Let's play a little game yeah? Just you and I? It's called 'Staying Quiet'". He winked very ugly at her as she vomited but nothing came out.**

"**You disgust me," she said, turning away as he turned her to him again.**

"**Leave her alone!" shouted Shuten as he began biting the rope. **

"**Hahahahahaha!" laughed Dong Zhuo, hugging his stomach. Then he became serious when more footsteps approached them. **

"**Good evening everyone," said Kiyomori Taira. Everyone except for Dong Zhuo looked at him with surprise. "I'm sure you're all wondering why we all gathered here today."**

"**Yes we are," said Taigong. "What do you want with us?"**

"**Honey! Thank god you're here! Help us out," shouted Nu Wa.**

"**What do I want? Hahaha," laughed Kiyomori. "The eight of you all gather here today because of an experiment that I'm determined to test. Sorry Nu Wa. Don't think I'm stupid. I know all the stupid games you've played with your secret boyfriend." He turned angrily to Fu Xi.**

"**What are you talking about?" Nu Wa shouted. "Seriously, what's going on here? I'm confused."**

"**Hey, don't be looking at me! I didn't do anything," Fu Xi said.**

"**Stop lying you two stupid*** pieces of s***. I saw with my own two eyes," he replied with hatred. "And now you should all pay the price!"**

"**They didn't even do anything and this doesn't even concern us!" screamed Koshosho.**

"**It doesn't matter anymore. None of this does. You will all be used to prove my hypothesis is a theory," he said looking at all of them. "Now who's up first? Any volunteers?" They all looked at him with horror.**

"**You're a crazy man! You're crazy! Yes it's true that I love Nu Wa but we all already know that she doesn't feel that way about me so why on Earth would we do anything?" shouted Fu Xi. "She only loves you and only you!"**

"**Oh, it seems like you want to go first, huh," said Kiyomori walking to him. **

"**Get away from me!" he shouted.**

"**Boys," said Kiyomori, snapping his thumb as Zhang Jiao popped out of nowhere and began walking with Dong Zhuo to the giant boiling pot on the left. They took two long needles and injected it with the boiling blood. Then they began walking to Fu Xi. **

"**Leave him alone!" screamed everyone else. They were so scared as they watched Zhang Jiao and Dong Zhuo stick the two needles into his neck as he slowly stopped breathing. "Noooooo!" they shouted as Nu Wa and Koshosho began crying. They untied him and threw him into a cage.**

"**The full moon will be out tonight," Kiyomori said calmly. "We shall see if my hypothesis is proven. Who shall be my next guest?"**

"**What have you done, you sick bastard!" shouted Koshosho. "You just killed my friend!" All this time she thought Kiyomori was a good man with a good heart but she was wrong. Dead wrong. He had just killed her friend and she was sick of him and wanted to get away from him. **

"**Alright. Good. Good," he said, nodding his head and snapping his thumb. Zhang Jiao and Dong Zhuo grabbed another two needle and injected it with blood from the right pot. Then they walked to her.**

"**Ahhhh! Stop! Go away! Leave me alone!" she shouted, screaming and fighting for her life.**

"**Stooop! Leave her alone! Please Kiyomori! We can talk this out!" Nu Wa shouted, crying even more. She didn't want to lose another friend. **

"**There's nothing left to talk about...," he said, watching the needles slowly approaching Koshosho's neck. **

"**Nooooooo!" shouted all the victims as they cried and watched the needles slowly taking her breath away. Another friend was lost and her body was thrown in a different cage.**

"**What is wrong with you!" Taigong yelled, shedding many tears.**

"**Boys, I think he wants to go next," Kiyomori said, pointing to Taigong.**

"**No! I don't want to go next! The only thing I want to do is to get out of here!" he screamed, watching Kiyomori's two helpers filling two needles with blood from the right pot. Again, all the victims screamed and cried.**

"**Please stop! We'll do anything you say! Just please stop!" cried Nu Wa.**

"**Shut up b****. It's almost your turn," he replied as her eyes widened with more fear. Zhang Jiao and Dong Zhuo walked to Taigong and began inserting the blood into his neck.**

"**NOOOOOOooooooooooo...," shouted Taigong, as he slowly died and got put into a cage too. **

"**Go to hell!" cried Nemea with hatred on his face. Kiyomori turned sharply to him and snapped his thumb. His helpers injected blood from the right pot and made their way to him. The victims pleaded and pleaded for them to stop but they wouldn't. Instead they enjoyed watching them suffer. When the needles got in contact with Nemea, he screamed and screamed until death did him so and into a cage he went. **

"**I hate you! I hate you so much! What is wrong with you! This is not the Kiyomori I know and love!" cried Nu Wa. Her eyes were so red from crying and her brain hurted so much. It was no use anymore. One way or another, Kiyomori wanted her to suffer along with her friends. His helpers got two needles ready from the right pot again.**

"**You never loved me," said Kiyomori walking to her. "I loved you with all my heart and you betrayed me. And now it's time to put you in your place." **

"**I never betrayed you!" she shouted. "I don't know what you're talking about. I've always loved you. You said you'll do anything for me remember? Just please stop this. No more..."**

"**Shhhh," he said, giving her a kiss on the lip as she cried endlessly. Before she knew it, her neck stung and burned like hell and she felt her nose and mouth begin to clog tightly. There was no use screaming for she knew it was the end for her. In no time, she blacked out and her body got locked up in a cage.**

"**I can't believe you just killed your girlfriend!" shouted Nezha. "You're the most disgusting person I've ever met in my whole life!" They heard a snapping sound and two needles got prepared from the left pot. "Kill me! Kill me so I won't have to see your face anymore!" In no time, he suffered the same fate and was thrown into a cage like the rest. **

**Takatora cried silently as he watched Zhang Jiao and Dong Zhuo prepare needles from the left pot. He would rather be united with his friends who suffered from the left pot injections than watch his last friend die. It was all too painful and pretty soon it was his turn. He felt two stings on his neck and forced himself to sleep as the burn in his neck caused him to stopped breathing. His body got thrown into a cage. While no one kept an eye on Shuten, he wiggled so much that the rope became loose and he was able to flee. **

"**And now for the grand finale-," began Kiyomori as he turned to Shuten and noticed that he wasn't in his chair. "Boys! He broke free! Do not let him escape!"**

"**Sir, yes sir!" shouted his helpers in unison.**

"**If you see him, yell bingo!" shouted Dong Zhuo as them three began running like fatso's.**

"**BINGO!" exclaimed Zhang Jiao as he spotted Shuten heading for the opened door to get out of the laboratory. He chanted, "Mazu kikazu haraki mazukasake," while pointing at the door, as it slammed shut. Shuten stopped running and turned angrily to them. **

"**Where do you think you're going, son?" laughed Dong Zhuo.**

"**Shut up you fat b****," replied Shuten. "You all disgust me."**

"**Hibaya kasane goi jai," chanted Zhang Jiao, as put his hands together in front of his face while closing his eyes and nodding his head once. "And you," he said, opening his eyes and pointing to Shuten, "There," he finished, pointing to the chair he was tied onto earlier. Suddenly Shuten flew all the way back to the chair he was in earlier. He quickly got up and Dong Zhuo tried to block his way. **

"**C'mon, what you got son," he said, smiling very ugly and spreading his arms out and moving his body left and right. Then Shuten punched him in the eye. "OWWW! You stupid dog!" Dong Zhuo shouted covering his left eye. Then Shuten pushed him as he fell like a fatass and started rolling to the pot on the right. He found a needle on the ground and picked it up and started filling it.**

"**Tsutami ichi suwa," Zhang Jiao began chanting. He opened his eyes really wide and did the stop sign to Shuten as Shuten grabbed a glass bottle and threw it at his head. It shattered into many pieces. He quickly stopped chanting and covered his bleeding face. Then Shuten high jump kicked Zhang Jiao as he flew to the left pot. He quickly got up, grabbed a needle, and filled it up. **

**Shuten turned to Kiyomori and noticed that he was closing his eyes and had his thumb and his middle finger touching each other in front of his chest and was chanting. "Okabasa isemo kutewa miteki ra kashina..," he chanted as Shuten's brain started to hurt really bad.**

"**Ahhhhh! What are you doing to me!" Shuten shouted, putting his hands over his face as he fell to the floor. From behind, Dong Zhuo and Zhang Jiao stabbed his neck with one needle from the left pot and one from the right pot. Shuten suffered from his brain and neck until the pain slowly took his life away. He too was thrown in a cage. **

**Kiyomori, Zhang Jiao, and Dong Zhuo looked at each other and turned to the dead bodies. They laughed evily and couldn't wait for the results...**


	2. Kanetsugu's Magic Bird

**August 25, 2171 in San Angelino City, Verdei Bruno at 12:50 p.m. at San Angelino High School **

**Mitsunari Ishida and Kanetsugu Naoe sat down on a picnic table during lunch. They each had a sandwich and Capri sun. They discussed about what they learned in their freshmen biology class while waiting for their other friend Yukimura Sanada. **

"**It's amazing how the Punnett Square works," Kanetsugu said, holding his ham sandwich in his right arm. "In my family, I have the dominant genes. What about you?"**

"**Me?" replied Mitsunari, taking a bite of his sandwich. "I have the dominant genes too."**

"**That's nice," Kanetsugu said and smiled. He reached into his notebook of spells and opened it. There was a spell that he wanted to try for some time now but never got the chance to because of how busy he was. **

"**So why don't you, uh, show me some of your magic power, Wizard Kanetsugu," Mitsunari said laughing. **

"**Shh!" Kanetsugu said, putting his finger over his lips. "I don't want many people to know about this. And for the record, I'm a Magician, not a Wizard."**

"**Whatever," replied Mitsunari. "They're almost the same thing." He thought it was amazing how his friend knew how to do magic. His friend possessed some power within him, which made him a magician. "But why don't you want anyone else to know about it?"**

"**Because I don't want to cause a scene," Kanetsugu answered, reading the page that would teach him how to turn a piece of paper into a bird. "I really want to try this one out." Mitsunari leaned over to him and read what he wanted to do. **

"**That's cool. I want to see you do that," he said.**

"**Do what?" asked Yukimura, sitting next to Mitsunari while eating a burger.**

"**Oh what's up? I didn't know you were here," said Mitsunari. **

"**Hey Sanada," welcomed Kanetsugu smiling. **

"**Sup," he replied, nodding his head to them. "So what were you guys going to do?"**

"**I want to try this out," Kanetsugu said, handing his notebook to him. Yukimura read it and wanted to be there when Kanetsugu decided to do the magic. They all agreed that Kanetsugu would do it at the park afterschool. **

"**Ok sounds good to me," said Mitsunari. "Besides my mom doesn't come home until 9:00 so I have time."**

"**Well I gotta find Nobuyuki and tell him to tell my mom that I'll be home a little late," said Yukimura getting up and getting ready to walk off. "Meet in front of the school afterschool?"**

"**Yeah," answered Kanetsugu and Mitsunari. **

"**Ok," said Yukimura as he walked off. He went to the bathroom to wash his hands and was at the sink next to a guy named Zhang He. **

"**Hey Yukimura," Zhang He said, smiling and checking him out. "Boy do you just get more and more handsome as the years goes by." Yukimura smiled and thanked him. **

**Zhang He was a proud gay guy and he loved girly things. He carried a purple purse with him that day and had his hair tied up except for his split bangs. He had a purple butterfly bobby pin on his right side of his hair. He wore a purple teen top that showed his belly and a short that went down to his mid thighs and a pair of boots. He defined his eyebrows prominently and had on eyeliner and mascara. He also wore pink lip stick too. **

"**Say, how about you try out for the school romance dance show?" he asked Yukimura. Yukimura wasn't much of a dance person and didn't want to try out for it. **

"**Um, I'll think about it and let you know, ok?" he replied smiling. Zhang He smiled back and nodded his head as they departed from the restroom. Yukimura walked to the quad where his brother Nobuyuki hung out at. He wasn't surprised to see a girl sitting on Nobuyuki's lap for that happened every day. His brother had most of the girls between them two because he was flirtatious and loved to have fun with girls while Yukimura behaved himself. While approaching them, Nobuyuki and his friends Okuni, Muneshige, Motonari, Ginchiyo, and Yoshitsune stopped what they were doing and stared at him. **

"**Oooh, he's cute," said Okuni looking at him smiling. "Won't you join me under my umbrella in the hot sun?" Nobuyuki and his friends laughed. **

"**I don't see why not, Miss Okuni," Nobuyuki said laughing, trying to voice Yukimura. Then he turned to Yukimura. "What brings you here, brother?"**

"**I'm going to hang out with Mitsunari and Kanetsugu afterschool so I need you to tell mom that I'll be home a little late," Yukimura said, walking off. **

"**Wait," said Nobuyuki as Yukimura turned to him again. "Buy me some cookies. I mean, buy us all some cookies. Please and Thank you."**

**Yukimura shook his head. His brother always did that kind of stuff to him. He liked to take advantage of him because he was the type to not talk back. He always bottled up his feelings inside no matter what. He walked to the snack area and bought fifteen cookies. Then he walked back to Nobuyuki and gave him the cookies.**

"**Good puppy," said Nobuyuki patting his head as he walked off...**

**Meanwhile Xing Cai and Bao Sanniang were in the library working on their math homework. Xing Cai was really tired because she had stayed up until four in the morning watching Korean drama. She was working on finding the value of x when she yawned and decided to close her eyes for just a minute. Suddenly she found herself underwater and saw a long black tail that had blue lines on it swimming away. She noticed that she was sinking deeper and deeper into the water because it got darker. She struggled to breathe and all of a sudden, she heard a girl's voice telling her to not be scared and that it was ok.**

"**So Guan Suo and I are deciding to go to the movies this Saturday," said Bao, not knowing that Xing Cai had drifted off to sleep as she continued solving a math problem. "You should come too. It'll be fun. But then that'll mean you'll have to third wheel. Hmm, I don't want you to third wheel. Hey! I know, you can ask Guan Ping to go with you!" She turned happily with a big smile only to find out that her friend had been sleeping. She shook her head and felt embarrassed because she had been talking to herself the whole time. **

"**Hahaha," laughed a guy named Guo Jia. He sat on the table behind them and had been eavesdropping. "I'll go with her." Bao turned angrily to him.**

"**Ew no!" she began. "She's too good for you. All you ever do is try to run some game with a bunch of girls. No way in hell is she going to ask you so you can stop dreaming."**

"**Ouch...Is it really that wrong for me to compliment women?" he asked smiling. **

"**No but it's certainly wrong for you to be trying to date a lot of them at once," she said, turning away. "Now leave us alone!"**

"**Us?" he said laughing. "Isn't your friend sleeping? Weren't you talking to yourself the whole time?"**

**Bao began to blush. "No," she began. "Xing Cai's been awake this whole time. Right Xing Cai?" she finished as she shook Xing Cai's shoulders. Xing Cai gasped really loud and woke up panting. "Oh my god, are you okay?"**

"**Oh my gosh," Xing Cai said, catching her breath, thinking about what she just dreamed of. "Yeah I'm okay. Why?"**

"**See, you jerk," Bao said, turning to Guo Jia. "I told you she was awake."**

**Guo Jia laughed even more. "Right..."**

"**Hmph! Whatever," she said turning away. Xing Cai looked at them all confused and laughed. Then the librarian approached them and told them to leave because they were being too loud and have devastated the rules of the library. The three of them packed their things and went outside the library. Bao punched Guo Jia on the arm. "See! This is all your fault."**

"**How was it my fault? You were the one with the loud mouth," replied Guo Jia laughing. He and Bao argued for five minutes as they finally walked off to their lockers because the bell was going to ring. Xing Cai and Bao always walked together because their lockers were close to each other.**

"**Anyways as I was saying earlier," began Bao, "we should go on a double date this Saturday!"**

**Xing Cai looked at her all surprised. "Double date? Who am I supposed to go with?"**

"**Guan Ping! You can ask Guan Ping," she replied smiling. "It'll be fun."**

"**Hmmm, I don't really know if I should," Xing Cai said blushing. She and Guan Ping knew each other and grew up together for as long as she could remember. She had a little secret crush on him and was afraid to know if he felt the same way about her too.**

"**Come on! You have to take chances. You'll never know until you take the risk, girlfriend!" Bao exclaimed as they reached their lockers. She entered her combination and opened her locker. "Okay? Promise me you'll ask him." Then the bell rang to go to class.**

"**Wait, what's today? Monday right?" Xing Cai asked.**

"**Yeah," replied Bao, smiling really big and bright to Xing Cai. That was the smile she made every time she wanted someone to do something.**

**Xing Cai thought about it. What Bao said was true. You never know the outcome until you take the chance. She took a deep breath and finally said, "Okay. I'll ask him on Thursday."**

**Bao jumped up with joy and hugged her. "Yaaaay! We're going to have so much fun!"**

"**Hey I haven't asked him yet," Xing Cai said smiling and returning the hug...**

**Across the school was a bunch of fast food and retail department stores. Sima Shi, Sima Zhao, and Wang Yuanji walked into McDonald's to get some food before registering at San Angelino High School. Sima Shi ordered a Big Mac, some large fries, and a large Sprite while Sima Zhao ordered two McChickens and a large Pepsi for him and Wang Yuanji. **

"**Your total will be $125 dollars," said the lady who took their orders. Sima Shi smiled and stepped up to her. His pupil became big as he looked at her in the eye.**

"**We are special V.I.P. people who came from afar aways and we have the rights of receiving free meals," he said to her, concentrating on her eyes. She looked at him in the eye and her pupil widened too as she stood still.**

"**Very well," she said and smiled as she handed the receipt to him. "Your order will be order number 281." He thanked her, took the receipt, and walked back to his brother and his brother's girlfriend. They walked to a table and sat down together. Sima Zhao and Wang Yuanji sat on one side and Sima Shi sat on the other side across from them.**

"**You're really good at that, you know, brother," Sima Zhao said smiling. "I gotta do that more often too before I get left behind."**

"**Hey, you gotta do what you gotta do to survive," replied Sima Shi. "Survival of the fittest."**

"**Yeah that's true," said Sima Zhao as he wrapped his right arm around Wang Yuanji. **

"**But that doesn't mean you guys should be taking advantage of people all the time," said Wang Yuanji looking at her love. **

"**Come on, Yuanji. Don't act like you've never done it before," Sima Zhao said to her smiling. She shook her head at him. He laughed and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you." Wang Yuanji smiled while looking down. **

"**I love you too, darling," she replied, hugging him back. Pretty soon their number got called so Sima Shi got up and picked up their order. He gave them each their meal. **

"**Do you miss your family?" Sima Zhao asked Wang Yuanji after taking a bite of his McChicken. She nodded her head.**

"**Of course. Why wouldn't I?" she answered. "I miss them so much. I miss my sister a lot though. We were so close and I couldn't even tell her any of this that happened to me."**

"**Sima Zhao, slap yourself for even asking that," said Sima Shi as they started laughing. **

"**Well it's been many many years already. I have to forget about all this so I could move on," Wang Yuanji said, taking a sip of the soda.**

"**But you have moved on," Sima Zhao said to her. "Don't worry. It was painful for us when we left our mother too." They continued chit-chatting until they were done eating. They threw their trash away and went to the restroom to wash their hands. Then they went outside and were next to some bushes. They were examining the school and witnessed the students running a mile. Sima Zhao thought to himself that those students were so slow compared to them. "Hey Yuanji, I can run a mile in less than twenty five seconds," Sima Zhao said, smiling, taking her hand and holding it.**

"**We can too," she replied laughing, holding his hand back.**

"**Man, how those humans are just so slow at running," he said, shaking his head. "When we enroll, we need to break the mile record." Then Sima Shi smacked him on the head.**

"**Are you stupid or are you just stupid?" he said, as Sima Zhao said "Ow," and rubbed his head. "We don't want anyone to find out who we are, you idiot."**

"**And don't forget Zhao, we were all once like them too," said Wang Yuanji. She looked at her watch and it was 2:45 p.m. which meant that it was almost afterschool. They sat under a shade at a nearby tree and waited until the bell rang. They got up and crossed the street to the school and entered the campus as students left.**

**Sima Zhao took a deep breath. "Why, these humans would make such a delicious treat," he whispered, laughing as Sima Shi and Wang Yuanji shook their heads and told them to be quiet. They walked up to the office and entered the building. "Hey, let me handle this, you guys," he said, walking to the office lady. "Hello. We are here to enroll at this school."**

"**Hello," replied the lady, as she got up. "Is it just you or who else?"**

"**Um, it's me, my brother, and my uh, sister," he said, pointing to Sima Shi and Wang Yuanji. **

"**Very well," she said, handing them each a clipboard with a paper and a pen. "Please fill this out and return it to me when you're done." They each took a clip board and sat down. They filled out the paper with some false information and when they were done, they walked back to her. She took the clipboards and entered all three of their information on the computer. "So where are your parents or guardian," she asked, smiling at them. They looked at each other.**

"**We are our own guardians. We take care of ourselves and look out for each other. We do as we please and we don't need anyone else to watch after us. Therefore, you must let us enroll," said Sima Zhao, looking straight into her eyes with large pupils. She looked at him blankly with big pupils too.**

"**Ok," she said emotionless. She printed out three random schedules and gave it to them. They thanked her and started walking out of the office to look for their classes. **

"**Well, how did I do?" Sima Zhao asked smiling.**

"**You did great," said his brother.**

"**Wonderful," complimented Wang Yuanji. Sima Zhao smiled as they found each of their classes. After they were done, they started walking off campus.**

"**This should be interesting," Sima Zhao said smiling, turning back to look at the school once more. He saw someone that looked familiar go into the office. He stopped and stared for a while.**

"**Are you okay, Zhao?" Wang Yuanji asked him. Sima Shi stopped walking and turned to them.**

"**Um, yeah," he replied as they started walking away from the school again. They went to a very nice neighborhood called "Destiny's Sunlight". It was a rich neighborhood that contained large mansions. **

"**I really like this house," Sima Shi said, pointing to a blue and white mansion that was two stories tall. It was probably about 20,000 square feet and it had a really nice, big pool in the backyard. It also had a tennis court and a basketball court and an open field. They saw a family of six driving up to the house. There was a father, a mother, a daughter who was probably 17 years old, a son who was around 14 years old, another son who was like 10, and a little girl about 7 years old. They got out of the car and before they reached the door, Sima Shi rushed in front of them in 3 seconds.**

"**Ahhhh!" screamed the mother. The whole family looked at him all scared. **

"**Hello. My name is Sima Shi and you just sold this house to me. The money I gave you got stolen by a bunch of robbers and you no longer live here. You guys are going to forget that this ever happened, that you guys ever lived here, and you guys are moving out of the city into somewhere far away," said Sima Shi, looking at all of them in the eye, as they did the same. Their pupils grew big.**

"**Uhh, mom?" said the oldest daughter. "What are we doing here?" The mother looked at herself and her family.**

"**I don't know hun. I think we came to the wrong house," she said to them, feeling stupid. "Sorry ma'am."**

"**My apologies, your majesty," said the father as he bowed to Sima Shi. The family got back inside their car and drove off. Sima Shi turned and smiled at Sima Zhao and Wang Yuanji. Sima Zhao smiled back as Wang Yuanji shook her head.**

"**Guess we'll be living a luxurious life, baby," he said to her, winking.**

"**Oh stop it," she replied, blushing. ...**

**Afterschool, Yukimura, Kanetsugu, and Mitsunari walked to the park and made sure that no one followed them. They went to a tree and sat down under the shade in the hot afternoon. **

"**So what's the first step that you need to do?" Mitsunari asked Kanetsugu. Kanetsugu took out his notebook and read it.**

"**The first thing I need to do is take out a piece of paper," he replied, reaching into his backpack for a sheet of paper. "It says here that whatever colors you use, that's the color of the bird."**

"**Use a pink one," suggested Yukimura. "I've never seen a pink bird before." Kanetsugu took out a pink sheet of paper and placed it in front of him. **

"**Okay," he agreed. He read some more and closed his eyes. He took three deep breaths and placed his right hand on the paper and his left hand over his heart. He closed his eyes and began chanting. "Wuku naise ika naka chi fu wei yian taka ru hui kinaga su wan chi yei."**

**Yukimura and Mitsunari looked at each other. They couldn't wait to see if this magic was going to work or not. They hoped that it did because it would be cool to see a pink bird for the first time. **

"**Taka haka koba shu su wa nikiba zukai wei nikada," Kanetsugu finished, as pink smoke surrounded them. They all got up and stayed close to one another.**

"**Did it work?" asked Yukimura, looking around for a pink bird.**

"**I don't know," Kanetsugu said, looking around also. The pink smoke started to clear and the paper was gone. **

"**Well? Did it work?" Mitsunari asked, crossing his arms. **

"**I don't know. I think it did," Kanetsugu said, looking for the paper. "I mean, the paper's gone." All of a sudden, a pink bird flew to them as they all gasped. It landed on Kanetsugu's finger.**

"**It did work," shouted Yukimura happily. Mitsunari smiled.**

"**Impressive, I must say," he said smiling. They all pet the pink bird and took turns holding it. In 2 hours, they decided it was time to go home and let the bird free.**

"**Go on now," Kanetsugu said smiling. "Go live your life and keep your head up and fly till the very end, for light and might shall always be within you."**

"**Oh God," Mitsunari said, shaking his head. "Just when I thought you couldn't get any more honorable." Yukimura laughed as they all pet the bird one last time. It finally flew away, and as it flew, it left sparkles behind. They began walking home together because they lived in the same neighborhood but different streets. Finally they went their own ways. **

**As Kanetsugu continued walking, he saw Masamune and his gang Goemon and Nagamasa smoking. He shook his head at them.**

"**Hey honor boy," began Masamune as his gang began laughing. "What do you do with a soccer ball?" Kanetsugu thought for a bit. This kid had always been bullying him since they were in elementary school. It was another one of his bully tactics. **

"**May the lord show you peace," he said and began walking off. Masamune looked at him angrily and walk to him. **

"**What did you just say, punk?" he said, going in front of him. **

"**Masamune, please," said Kanetsugu. "I have no time for this. I need to get home and do my homework."**

"**Oh, yeah," Masamune said, spotting a puddle of mud next to Kanetsugu. "Then go eat s***!" He pushed Kanetsugu into the mud as he and his friends pointed and laughed at him. Mud got all over his body and his face and hair. It even got on his backpack too. How that kid seriously needed help in his life. He knew that something happened to Masamune that caused him to act like that. Whatever the reason was, he would find out somehow. He shook his head at them, got up, and marched all the way home...**


	3. Father's Death

"**Oh my gosh, sister! Do you know what tonight is?" exclaimed Xiao Qiao, walking in the hallway upstairs to her sister Da Qiao's room. She wore a pink night gown and had her hair wrapped up in a towel from showering and wore cute bunny slippers. **

"**What?" Da Qiao asked, looking at her. She wore a blue pajama short and a white spaghetti strap. She was on her bed listening to music.**

"**It's a full moon! Make sure to close your window good before going to sleep tonight," Xiao Qiao said cautiously. "Wouldn't want a werewolf to sneak in tonight."**

"**Oh right. Of course," Da Qiao replied smiling as she got up and closed her window. She locked it and pulled the blinds down. Xiao Qiao walked and sat on Da Qiao's bed as they began talking about how much fun they would have during school. They were finally freshmen's at San Angelino High and planned to make it memorable. They wanted to find cute boys to go to the dance with, they wanted to go to lots of parties and sports games, and they wanted to be active students that were a part of many things. **

"**Hey sis, wanna try out for the romance dance with me?" Xiao Qiao asked smiling. They both loved dancing and singing since they were little and always performed when they had the chance to. **

"**Sure, why not?" said Da Qiao. "Sounds like fun." They both got up and began dancing traditionally. They gently moved their bodies back and forth while waving and turning their hands. They had a lot of fun dancing until the clock hit 11:00 p.m.**

"**Well it's getting late so I'm heading off to bed. Goodnight sis," said Xiao Qiao, as she got up yawning.**

"**Okay. Goodnight," she replied smiling...**

"**Ding-Dong," went the doorbell as Bao rushed out of her room and ran downstairs as fast as she could. She accidently missed a step and slipped all the way down. "THUMP!"**

"**OOOf!" she uttered, landing with her hands out in front of her and her feet touching her butt. "Coming!" She quickly got up as the pain ran through her body. "Oww." She walked to the door and opened it. It was her best friend. "Hey!"**

"**Hey!" said Xing Cai smiling, holding two cups of coffee. She carried a black shoulder bag and wore a pink V-neck t-shirt that had a silver bow on the middle of her chest. She wore a black shape up skirt that went from her waist to her mid-thighs and wore a pink two inch heel. She also had on a diamond waist belt. **

"**Come inside. I still need to get dressed haha," Bao said laughing. She was still in her blue pajama and an oversized gray t-shirt. Xing Cai laughed and walked inside. "I'm ganna switch real fast and grab my stuff."**

"**Okay," Xing Cai replied sitting down on a couch as Bao ran upstairs to switch. She quickly put on a short short and a white fashion shirt that came with a necklace. Then she put on a white flip flop and grabbed her purse and her binder and went downstairs. **

"**Sorry for the wait," she began as Xing Cai got up. They walked to the door and went outside as she locked the door. **

"**It's okay haha," laughed Xing Cai as she handed her a cup of coffee. She had a really cute laugh that attracted many guys. **

"**Thanks Xing Cai. You're the best. And did I forget to mention how awesome you look today?" Bao said smiling. Xing Cai blushed and smiled.**

"**You're welcome and thanks haha," she laughed as they started walking to school.**

"**Hey we should go shopping this Friday!" Bao suggested with a big smile. "You know, so we could look good for our dates."**

"**Sure why not?" answered Xing Cai, taking a sip of her coffee. "But what if Guan Ping doesn't want to go with me?"**

"**Don't stress it, girlfriend," she replied. "You're so pretty and cute and sexy. Who wouldn't want to go on a date with you? And besides, I think Guan Ping has a crush on you too. I mean, don't you get clues from his reactions?"**

"**Umm, no?" Xing Cai answered. "I don't notice anything."**

"**Girl! It's so obvious!" she exclaimed, putting her right hand on Xing Cai's shoulder as they laughed. Xing Cai thought about the dream that she had this morning because for some reason, she had been having strange dreams lately since summer and it kinda seemed like it all related somehow.**

"**Hey," she began, looking at Bao. "I want to tell you something that's been happening to me since summer. It's really weird and I feel like it all relates to something. Something that I don't know."**

"**What is it?" Bao asked, wondering what it was about. **

"**Well, for some reason, I keep having dreams that I'm underwater and I keep seeing this big long tail and then I start running out of breath. And before I know it, there's always a voice telling me not to be scared and that's when I realize I could breathe underwater," she said, as they continued walking. "I don't know. It's so weird. It's happened like nine times already." **

"**Wow that really is weird," Bao said, trying to think of an explanation for that. "Maybe it means something. Maybe it means that um, you should stay away from water? I don't know."**

"**Hmm, it's really weird," she replied. "But don't tell anyone about this because you're the only one who knows about it. If it keeps happening, I'll let my father know about it."**

"**Okay you betcha. I won't say anything. I promise. Bff's," she said, as they both smiled and pinky promised each other...**

**At school, Masamune, Nagamasa, and Goemon waited at the front of the school and took turns bullying some students that entered. They enjoyed bullying students because it was fun and they wanted to see how they reacted to it. **

"**Hey you!" shouted Goemon as a guy named Yoshimoto entered the school. "Are you a ghost or something? Why are you so white?" They all laughed and pointed at him. "I didn't know ghosts go to school too. How spooky."**

"**It's powder," replied Yoshimoto. "It's good for your face. It helps prevent acne from breaking out. Would you like some? I mean, you could sure use some too."**

"**Ohhhhhh," said Masamune, holding a fist on his mouth. "Are you just going to take that, Goemon?"**

"**Come on," said Nagamasa. "Do something!"**

**Goemon walked to Yoshimoto as Yoshimoto screamed and ran away with his hands up in the air. They all laughed at him because he chickened out. "That's what I thought, punk!" he shouted.**

"**Hahahahaha," laughed Kaihime. She sat on a table from the library's second story balcony while watching Yoshimoto run into the boy's bathroom as four guys quickly came out of the bathroom. "That was so funny! Did you see that, Kuno?"**

"**Haha, yeah," answered Kunoichi. "That was pretty mean of them." They laughed for a while until they saw Yukimura walking with Mitsunari. "Oh my gosh, he's so handsome," Kunoichi said, smiling and daydreaming about him. She had to know who he was. **

"**Oh my god, I know," said Kaihime. "But too bad he's going to be mines!" Kunoichi's jaw dropped.**

"**Nu-uh! I saw him first," she replied looking at them. "You can have his friend. He has quite some hair like you. I know, maybe you two can date and you can do his makeup and style his hair since you're always wanting to do beauty things! Hahaha!"**

"**Pshh! Whatever!" Kaihime replied, rolling her eyes while looking at the two handsome guys. "Maybe **_**you **_**two could date! And, and, ummm..." She turned to Kunoichi and realized she was gone. "Hey!"**

"**Goodbye!" Kunoichi shouted laughing, running off. "Important handsome guy awaits!" Kaihime's eyes widened as she quickly grabbed her things.**

"**Hey! Wait for me!" she shouted, running after her.**

**Mitsunari and Yukimura walked to their lockers while talking about the pink bird that Kanetsugu made. Then two girls came running to them.**

"**Hi, I'm Kunoichi," said Kunoichi, smiling at them. They smiled back.**

"**Hi," said Yukimura, smiling handsomely. "Nice to meet you, Kunoichi. I'm Yukimura."**

"**I'm Kaihime," said Kaihime, moving her bangs away from her eyes. She smiled very beautifully at them.**

"**Hi, it's nice to meet you too," Yukimura replied, shaking both their hands. He turned and looked at Mitsunari. "This is my friend, Mitsunari."**

"**What's up?" Mitsunari said to them, hardly smiling. **

"**Hi," replied Kaihime and Kunoichi as they shook his hand too. The bell then rang as they said bye to each other and departed. **

"**Oh my god. He is so mines!" Kaihime said, jumping up and down and wrapping her hands together because they've been touched by a handsome guy.**

"**Whatever. I got to talk to him first! And shake his hand first! And he even said my name! Therefore, he shall be mines!" taunted Kunoichi, as she slapped Kaihime's arm and took off running to class while laughing.**

"**Oh no you didn't!" Kaihime said, feeling her arm. "You brat! I'll get you later!" She marched to her locker to get her binder and then headed off to class...**

**Sima Shi, Sima Zhao, and Wang Yuanji began walking to their classes. Before they departed they arranged where they would meet.**

"**Okay so at break, meet over here where we are and at lunch, meet in front of the library," said Sima Shi. They all nodded their heads and departed to class. While Sima Zhao walked to class, he secretly checked out some girls. As he continued walking, he saw that guy from yesterday again. He quickly stopped walking and followed the guy into a classroom. He happened to be someone who was very familiar. **

'**It can't be,' he thought to himself. 'It just can't be! He died many years ago!' The minute bell rang as he rushed to his class...**

**Goemon sat down lazily in class while chewing gum. He didn't even take notes cuz he was too lazy to do it. The door opened and a student delivered a note to the teacher. The teacher read it and started walking to him.**

"**It's the principal. He wants to see you," she said, handing him the slip. He rolled his eyes. It's only been the second week of school and the principal already wanted to see him. He surely wondered what happened. He packed his things and began walking to the principal's office. He gave the slip to an office lady and she directed him to the principal. He walked into the principal's office and saw Yoshimoto in there.**

"**Good morning, Goemon," said Principal Guan Yu. "Have a seat please."**

"**Morning," he replied sitting down. He turned to Yoshimoto and thought that stupid Yoshimoto was seriously ganna get an a** whooping now. **

"**So um, why don't you tell me what happened this morning?" asked Principal Guan Yu. Goemon turned to him and laughed.**

"**Hahaha, why I was just playing a little game with him. It's quite cute, really," he began, laughing nervously. "We were just playing house. I told him that I was ganna chase him because he stole my money but I don't know if he heard me or not."**

"**No you didn't!" exclaimed Yoshimoto. "You were going to kick my a**!" Principal Guan Yu turned to him.**

"**Is that true?" he asked.**

"**No," replied Goemon. "I was just playing around. Do you really think I'd do such a thing to this poor boy?"**

"**I certainly hope not," he replied.**

"**Principal Guan Yu, he really **_**was**_** going to beat me up. I even heard his friends telling him to do something," said Yoshimoto trembling with fear. His fingers were in his mouth.**

"**They were just kidding. It's not like we actually do those kinds of things," Goemon replied.**

"**Okay," said Principal Guan Yu, turning to Goemon. "If that's the case, then it's settled. You will not bother Yoshimoto because he doesn't want to be bothered whether you're playing around or not. Is that understood?"**

"**Yes," Goemon replied. He thought that Yoshimoto was such a snitch and deserved to get punked. After that, they both got dismissed and walked back to class...**

**At break, Xing Cai walked to her locker with a girl named Oichi that she met in class. As they walked, they ran into Guan Ping.**

"**Hi Guan Ping," she said smiling, trying not to blush.**

"**Hey Xing Cai," he replied, smiling too. He thought she looked very beautiful that day.**

"**I'll leave you guys alone," Oichi said smiling, as she walked off. **

"**How have you been?" he asked her.**

"**Good and you?" she replied. **

"**I'm good too," he said, as Bao approached them.**

"**Hey, have you guys seen Guan Suo? I haven't seen him today yet," she asked them.**

"**Um, he might be in the library," Guan Ping answered. "He told me that he was going to turn in a book at break."**

"**Oh, okay. Thanks Guan Ping," she replied smiling. She gently elbowed Xing Cai and winked at her when Guan Ping wasn't looking. Xing Cai began to blush. **

"**No problem," Guan Ping said as Bao took off. Xing Cai really wanted to ask him to go with her to the movies with Bao and his brother but it was really hard to ask him. It was much easier said than done. She took a deep breath.**

"**Hey Guan Ping," she began. He looked at her and smiled as the bell rang to go back to class. "Um, never mind. I forgot what I was going to say."**

"**Oh okay," he replied laughing. "Tell me when you remember."**

"**Okay," she said as they departed. She hadn't even asked him yet and her heart was already skipping a beat. She had to think of a good way to ask him...**

**Birds flew away from the bell when it rang for students and staffs to go to lunch. Sima Shi sat on a table in front of the library waiting for his brother and Wang Yuanji. He moved his right foot up and down while watching students pass by. **

"**Hey brotha!" said Sima Zhao, sitting next to him. "Where's my Yuanji?"**

"**I don't know. I haven't seen her yet," he replied. They waited for five minutes until she came to them. **

"**Where have you been, Yuanji? What took you so long? Did you get lost, boo?" Sima Zhao said, getting up to hug her.**

"**Lost? Um, no...I just simply took a short rest in the quad," she replied blushing. He laughed.**

"**I can tell you're lying," he said, hugging her tightly. "But don't you worry. As long as I'm here, I will protect you and always come to your rescue!" She looked at him sarcastically.**

"**Really?" she began. "Then how come I had to walk all the way **_**to**_** you?"**

"**I thought you said you weren't lost, babe," he replied, teasing her. She shook her head as he laughed and gave her a quick kiss on the lip. Then they walked to the cafeteria and got some food. Sima Shi got a sandwich, Sima Zhao got a slice of pizza, and Wang Yuanji got a salad. They found a table and sat down. **

"**This pizza is really delicious," Sima Zhao said, spotting Xu Zhu eating a bunch of food. "But not as delicious as that boy would be." Sima Shi turned and laughed.**

"**Oh just stop it, Zhao," said Wang Yuanji, eating her salad. When they were done eating, they walked to a tree and sat down under the shade.**

"**Hey brother," began Sima Zhao. "I know this sounds really crazy but I thought I saw dad twice. One time today, and one time yesterday." Sima Shi turned to him really fast.**

"**What? Are you sure?" he asked.**

"**Yeah. He looks exactly like dad. And he's a teacher too," Sima Zhao replied. "But I could be wrong. It's just they really look the same. I have to find out."**

"**I don't think it's possible that it's him, Zhao," he replied. "He died a long time ago, remember? Someone killed him with a sword and we even buried him." Sima Zhao thought for a bit.**

"**Hmm. You know what? Maybe you're right," he said, looking down. "Maybe I just miss him too much and thought I saw him."**

"**When was the last time you saw him?" asked Wang Yuanji.**

"**The last time?" he said. "About 427 years ago."...**

**November 1744 in Las Paradise, Verdei Bruno at 3:00 p.m. at the Sima House**

**Sima Shi and Sima Zhao sat in the kitchen eating dinner with their parents and a guest named Sakon Shima. They heard from their mother that their father Sima Yi found Sakon injured in the woods and decided to help him out. Since then, Sakon had been staying with them for the past three weeks.**

"**Now I would like to thank you guys for taking care of me these past weeks. It means a lot to me and one day I shall repay it all back," Sakon said, finishing up his food. **

"**Oh it's no biggie," said Sima Zhao as they all began laughing. After eating dinner, he and Sima Shi went for a walk around town. They were checking girls out and making up fantasy stories until night came along. They walked home and took turns using the shower. When they came out, they found out that Sakon was going to leave.**

"**Thank you and your family for everything," he said, kneeling to them. Then he got up as their father escorted him out the door.**

"**Wow, he sure is a lucky guy for father to be helping out," said Sima Zhao as they walked into their room. They both shared rooms because there were only two rooms in the house and the other room was for their parents. "I mean, father doesn't just let strangers come by that easily."**

"**I know," replied Sima Shi as he began yawning. "Are you ready to sleep? I'm going to blow out the candles now."**

"**Yeah," he replied, laying down on his bed with the blankets over him. Sima Shi blew out the candles as they both closed their eyes. "Night brother," said Sima Zhao.**

"**Night," he replied. They had been sleeping for about two hours when they heard a loud bang outside. Both brothers quickly woke up and lit a candle.**

"**What was that?" whispered Sima Zhao as they both ran into their parent's room.**

"**I don't know," replied Sima Shi.**

"**Mother? Father? What's going on?" they both asked.**

"**I don't know. I just heard a loud bang," said their mother, getting out of bed. "It might be your father. He's not in bed." The three of them ran into the living room.**

"**See...Ma...Shi," they heard their father say from the back yard. "Zhao...Help me..."**

"**Father!" they exclaimed, running outside. "Where are you, father? We're coming to help you!"**

"**O...ver...here," he said closeby. They walked and saw him covered up in blood. A sword had been pierced through his body and went through to the other side. A whole bunch of blood came out from his mouth and his eyes were getting weary and were closing.**

"**Oh no! Father! What happened? Don't leave us! Be strong!" Sima Zhao shouted, hugging him. Sima Yi was slowly dying.**

"**Father! Noooo! Who did this to you, father?" shouted Sima Shi, taking off his shirt and wiping his father's blood with it. **

"**Nooooo! Don't leave us! We need you!" shouted their mother, crying. They did everything they could to help him out but it seemed like nothing worked. They didn't know what else to do. There were no hospitals or medicine at that time so they couldn't do much. They all knew he was going to die no matter what.**

"**I'm...sor..ry...," Sima Yi said to them. "I..love..you..guys..ve..ry...much..." **

"**NOOOOO!" they all shouted and cried in unison. Sima Yi smiled at them once more and closed his eyes. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" When morning came, they cried more and prayed for him until evening. Then they carried his body to the cemetery and buried him with the rest of the dead people...**

**2171 in San Angelino at San Angelino High School during lunch**

"**And that was the last time we saw and spent time with him," Sima Zhao said, looking down. Wang Yuanji gave him a big hug.**

"**It's okay," she replied, as he hugged her back. **

"**It's been so long," said Sima Shi getting up. "I can't believe four centuries have passed already. We've been around for so long..."**


	4. Masamune's Dirty Deed

**Las Vincetti City, Verdei Bruno at 10:30 p.m.**

**Nu Wa entered a club called Encore Bar and Club. She wore a purple strapless shirt that ended under her chest and wore a sexy purple laced boy short. She had long black hair that went down to her butt with a piece of white highlight on her bangs. Her bangs were slanted to the right and the rest of her hair was curled and waved beautifully. She also had on a clear diamond belly pierce. As she made her way to the dance floor, she bobbed her head up and down and sniffed the delicious, pumped up human blood around her. The song Every Little Part of Me by Alesha Dixon played as she smiled and threw her hands in the air and started dancing like a freak.**

**The club heated as everyone danced and watched each other. Many guys checked her out as she made seductive faces to them. One handsome guy came up behind her and put his hands on her hips and pulled her close. She moved her waist in circles and smiled at him. Then she wrapped her hands around his neck with her back facing him and grinded on him. She touched his body and leaned against it from head to toe. She got back up and dirty danced on him and in no time, he popped a boner on her. **

"**Aww, hell yeah," he moaned, smiling with pleasure. **

**She could feel her body thirsting for his blood and no sooner or later was this handsome man going to be eaten. She continued dancing and teasing him until he couldn't take it anymore. He carried her like a princess as they walked out of the club and went to a hotel across the street. He rented a room for them. Not only was she hungry for him but she was excited for him too. She decided that dinner would come after play time...**

**Wang Yuanji explored the mansion that Sima Shi took from the family while the Sima brothers went out. She walked room to room and a lot of them still had boxes in them. Ever since they came into the mansion, they never got to explore what was upstairs. She walked into a pink and white room that was already decorated. It had pictures of hot guys and models from magazines and she could already tell that it was the teenage girl's room. It even had a picture of her and a family member or a friend on the desk. She turned to the bed and saw a furry pink notebook. She opened it and it turned out to be a diary. She scanned and flipped through the pages until she got to the last page that the girl wrote on and read it:**

"**August 20, 2171**

**Dear Diary,**

**Today my magical life began. We finally moved into my family's dream house that my parents have been dying and working so hard for. I'm so happy and I actually feel like a princess. I can't wait to throw a sleepover with Naotora and show her around. The mansion is so huge and gorgeous-words can't express how beautiful this house is! Plus, no one has ever lived here before so that makes it even better. My room is super huge! I have my very own mini living room and a balcony that faces the backyard and side of the house. Anyways, my father promised me a new car since I've gotten my license. I'm so excited and next week he will take me to buy one :) Gosh. Am I dreaming or am I just living this life? Haha. I pinched myself and nope, I definitely wasn't dreaming. Well, mother is calling me downstairs to go grocery shopping with her so I have to go now. **

**-Gracia Akechi"**

"**Wow," Wang Yuanji said, feeling so bad for living in their house now. Although she wasn't a real human no more, she still had feelings too, unlike those kind of people who don't feel or care for anything. Suddenly the garage opened.**

"**Honey! I'm home!" Sima Zhao shouted, walking into the living room laughing.**

"**Gaaaayyyy," said Sima Shi, smiling at his brother, closing the garage and following him. Wang Yuanji went out of the room and past the living room upstairs and down a hallway. She looked at them.**

"**There you are!" Sima Zhao said, pointing at her. "I have a surprise for you."**

"**What is it?" she asked, as she began walking to the stairs.**

"**Come down and you shall see." She walked down the stairs and went to him. "I missed you, my one and only Yuanji," he said, hugging her and kissing her as she blushed and kissed him back. "Did you miss me too?"**

"**No she didn't," Sima Shi said, smiling. "She enjoyed her freedom in the house without your annoying*** around. Right Yuanji?" She laughed.**

"**Whatever brother," Sima Zhao replied.**

"**Of course I missed you, dear," she said, laughing and holding on to his arm.**

"**In your face, Shi," he said, laughing. Then he took Wang Yuanji's hand. "Baby, I brought home a gift for you. Close your eyes until I say to open them. Okay?"**

"**Okay," she replied, closing her eyes. He went behind her and checked her out as Sima Shi covered his mouth to prevent himself from laughing.**

"**Dude, you're such a perv," he mouthed to him as they both smiled really big. Sima Zhao put his right finger over his mouth and smiled. Then he placed his hands on her shoulder as they began walking.**

"**What is it?" Wang Yuanji said, smiling.**

"**You'll see. No peeking, okay?" he said, smiling. **

"**He's going to make you step on poop," Sima Shi said in a serious voice. **

"**Zhaooooo," Wang Yuanji said, stopping.**

"**Whatever!" Sima Zhao shouted, laughing. "Stop lying brother. It's something great. You'll like it Yuanji. I promise. Now close your eyes." She closed her eyes as they began walking all the way to the garage. He turned the lights on. "Okay, you can open your eyes now." She opened her eyes and saw a beautiful purple Lamborghini. "Surprise!"**

"**Oh my god, Zhao," she said, dropping her jaw. "How did you get that?"**

"**It doesn't matter where I got it from. It was for you, darling," he replied, smiling. Wang Yuanji thought for a bit. It really didn't matter where he got it from. The fact was that he definitely stole it.**

"**Zhao...You didn't have to...," she began.**

"**I know, I know. I didn't have to, but I wanted to because I love you," he said, hugging her.**

"**No, what I meant was that you didn't have to go and steal this car for me. It belonged to someone else. I already feel bad that Sima Shi took away this mansion from the family," she replied, looking at them. **

"**It's okay," he replied. "Survival of the fittest, remember?" She shook her head.**

"**More like advantage of the weakest," she responded, as both brothers laughed.**

"**Come on, Yuanji. It's not that bad. Everywhere we go, there's always cruel people no matter what. We do what we have to do to survive, okay?" Sima Zhao told her.**

"**I know but...You know the family that Sima Shi took this mansion from? They only got to live here for a couple days," she said, feeling really bad. "They worked really hard for this."**

"**Who cares," Sima Shi replied. "I'm sure they found a new house and are living happily ever after."**

"**Their hard work is very well appreciated. I really respect that. Next," Sima Zhao said, as they laughed and did high fives, except for Wang Yuanji. **

"**Oh my gosh, you two," she replied, shaking her head.**

"**Well Yuanji, you're welcome," he said, smiling and hugging her. She turned away. "Oh come on, Yuanji...We've been traveling so much and ain't got no money except for knowing how to control people. Understand that."**

"**Well maybe you should get a job and stop taking advantage of others," she suggested. The two brothers laughed again.**

"**Oh, okay, okay," Sima Zhao said. "I will find a job and work hard to earn money for my one and only Yuanji." He smiled and gave her a big fat kiss as she smiled. "There you go! Smiiles only, okay babe?" She laughed and pinched him.**

"**Thanks for the car, Zhao. I love you," she said, smiling too.**

"**And you know I'll always love you," he said, winking at her.**

"**I'll leave you two love birds alone," Sima Shi said, walking back inside the house...**

**Nu Wa got off the bed and started dressing herself. The handsome man breathed hardly as he watched her put her strapless bra and boy short on. Then she put on her strapless shirt. She turned and smiled at him.**

"**The night's still young, baby," he said, smiling and handing her a pack of money. "We have all night. Do you really have to go now?"**

"**Yes, the night's still young," she replied, half smiling as she walked to him. "Don't you want to kiss me once more before we depart?" He smiled happily and walked to her as they kissed passionately. Her crave for his blood was too much to handle that she couldn't take it anymore. She kissed his lips down to his neck and bit him as hard as she could and sucked away as much liquid as she could. He began screaming as she stopped and looked into his eyes. "Everything's going to be okay so stop screaming." He suddenly stopped screaming as she sucked away his blood and took the pack of money he gave her. She cleaned the dripping blood from her mouth and left the hotel. She walked back to the club and went to the bar. A waitress came to her.**

"**What can I get for you today?" he asked, smiling.**

"**You can get me a strawberry margarita," she replied, smiling back. Her body was really satisfied with the blood she got but suddenly she began to feel sad for having to kill another victim. She really didn't like to kill people but it was for her own good.**

"**May I please see your i.d.?" he asked, as she faked a smile and looked into his eyes.**

"**You already saw my i.d. so I'd appreciate it if you hurry up and give me my drink," she replied. He looked at her blankly.**

"**Okay," he replied, making her a drink and bringing it to her. She began drinking it and looked around the club. The song Thrift Shop by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis played as people danced on each other. She continued drinking the strawberry margarita until she finished it. **

"**More," she replied, handing the cup to the waitress as he took it and gave her some more. She closed her eyes and pictured the old days...**

**1166 in San Angelino City, Verdei Bruno at a park**

**Nu Wa and Kiyomori Taira went for a picnic at a park. They had pizza, sandwich, and steamed buns. They were such lovey doveys and loved each other so much. They planned to stick with each other until the very end. They kissed, smiled, hugged, wrestled, and layed down together. Kiyomori saw a rose and picked it.**

"**This is for you, my love," he said, smiling at her as her jaw dropped. He put the rose on her ear and it stuck out from her hair beautifully. "We shall never be separable...We will be together till the very end..." She smiled as they kissed in the sunset...**

**1164 in San Angelino at Angelino Bay**

"**Tag! You're it!" Koshosho shouted, tagging Takatora as she and Nu Wa quickly ran away from him, laughing. Takatora looked at everyone and smiled.**

"**Since it's kinda gay to be running after guys, I'm ganna have to tag one of you two," he said, as he quickly ran to them. They screamed and ran into the water. "Why do you guys always run into the water," he said, as they all laughed.**

"**Hey Takatora, it's ok to be gay," Shuten said, laughing close by. Just then Takatora ran to him really fast.**

"**Oh s***!" Shuten shouted, taking off. **

"**Hahaha! Look at them go!" Koshosho shouted laughing. "They'll never get us here, Nu Wa."**

"**I know! Hahaha," laughed Nu Wa. Takatora chased Shuten and couldn't catch him so he began chasing Fu Xi. They ran in giant circles as everyone laughed at them.**

"**Ahhhhhh!" Fu Xi shouted, running away. Since Takatora was faster, he caught up and tagged him. Nu Wa and Koshosho laughed so much and began growing weak. Fu Xi turned to them and started running into the water.**

"**Ahhhhh!" they both shouted, swimming away. Fu Xi was a fast swimmer and was catching up to them. **

"**Oh my god! He's right behind us," Koshosho shouted, laughing. Nu Wa laughed and continued swimming.**

"**Come on, Fu Xi! You're a man! You gotta catch one of them," shouted Nemea, laughing from a tree. While swimming, Fu Xi caught up to them and instead of tagging them, he swam next to them.**

"**So how are we all doing today?" he said, laughing, as he swam and hit his head on a floating piece of log. They both screamed and everyone began laughing when he swam into the log...**

**1165 in San Angelino at Shuten's house**

**Nu Wa, Koshosho, Shuten, Fu Xi, Nemea, Nezha, Takatora, and Taigong got in position to bow. It was quiet when Shuten suddenly farted.**

"**Barrrn," went his butt as everyone laughed so hard.**

"**I win again!" Shuten shouted, laughing. They were having a fart contest since they were bored and had nothing to do. They wanted to have a good laugh. "Come on you guys. I know some of you can fart but just doesn't want to. Hahahah!"**

"**Because it's disgusting and funny and we all already know that you're ganna be the one to fart," said Koshosho, laughing so hard...**

**2171 in San Angelino, Verdei Bruno back at Encore Bar and Club**

**Nu Wa finished her drink once more and went for a third round. Thinking about those memories made her feel sadder. She wanted to reunite with them once again but had no idea where they would be, except for Takatora. She heard that he was going to be in town at the club so she waited and waited for him but he never came. She figured that she must've missed him when she left to the hotel. She checked the time and it said 3:18 a.m. She decided to come back tomorrow and check if he comes. She got up and told the waitress that she already paid him and left after that...**

"**I can't believe that fag Yoshimoto snitched on you," Masamune said laughing as he, Goemon, and Nagamasa went behind a gas station before school. He took out a cigarette, lit it, and put it in his mouth.**

"**I know. I hella want to jump that piece of s***," replied Goemon, shaking his head. "I mean, nowadays, who the hell even snitches?"**

"**I know right?" Nagamasa said, taking the cigarette after Masamune took a sip. He put it in his mouth and took a sip and handed it to Goemon.**

"**Only d*ck heads do," said Masamune, looking around. He saw Kanetsugu walk into the gas station and smiled. "I'll be right back." Nagamasa and Goemon watched him go and smiled evily.**

"**Hey honor boy," Masamune began, as Kanetsugu turned and saw him smiling evily. **

'**Here we go again,' he thought before saying anything. "What do you want," he replied, picking up a small bag of donut. **

"**You better buy me this," Masamune said, picking up three big bags of hot Cheetos, three energy drinks, a pack of gum, and a snicker bar. Kanetsugu shook his head.**

"**If I buy that for you, I won't have money for lunch," he replied, as Masamune chuckled. **

"**So? You think I care?" he said, walking to him. "You are going to pay for this or pay for not paying." Kanetsugu took a deep breath and paid for it all.**

"**There goes my lunch money," he said out loud, as Masamune took the snacks and walked out like a King. He went back to Goemon and Nagamasa while smiling. They both smiled back.**

"**What did you make him buy you this time?" asked Goemon laughing.**

"**Some snacks," he replied, handing them each a bag of hot Cheetos and an energy drink. Nagamasa gave him the cigarette as he took three more sips before dropping it to the floor and stepping on it. **

"**Thanks man," they both said to him...**

**Yukimura and Mitsunari waited at the front of the school for Kanetsugu. In a bit, he came to them looking down.**

"**What's wrong?" Yukimura asked him. He took a deep breath.**

"**That Masamune kid bullied me again," he replied. "He made me use my lunch money to buy him and his friends some snacks."**

"**Why didn't you just tell him to f*** off and leave you alone before you tell the principal on him as he gets in trouble very stupidly?" said Mitsunari, shaking his head. He couldn't believe that Kanetsugu would let a kid like Masamune take advantage of him. **

"**Dang, that's hella messed up. He needs to stop picking on you," Yukimura said, giving Kanetsugu a brotherly hug. "Do you wanna go to the office and tell the principal?"**

"**No," Kanetsugu replied. "One day he'll learn how stupid and immature and dumb he was for doing all these mean things to me. I'm going to kill him with kindness, for a kid like him could never take my smile away from me."**

"**Oh god. You just don't have any anger in you, do you?" Mitsunari said, shaking his head again. "Or better yet, why don't you just do one of your magical magician things on him and teach him a lesson? I'm tired of him bullying you, you know. If you don't do anything the next time he bullies you, I'm going to say something to him."**

"**It's okay," Kanetsugu replied.**

"**No, it's not okay. He's done way too much ever since you were young. You don't even have your lunch money anymore and you dare say that it's okay? I don't think so," Mitsunari said madly. Yukimura felt really sorry for his friend so when lunch time came, he bought him a burger.**

"**You really didn't have to buy me anything," Kanetsugu said to him. "But thank you though."**

"**You're welcome," he replied smiling. "Consider it a brotherly thing. I'm doing this because I know that if I were you, you'd do the same for me." Kanetsugu looked at him and smiled.**

"**So you guys wanna try out for the soccer team?" Mitsunari asked them. They both nodded their heads.**

"**Of course," replied Yukimura smiling. "Why not?"**

"**Just making sure," Mitsunari said, eating his salad. "Tryouts start next Monday."**

"**Okay," they both replied...**

**Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao, Gan Ning, Ling Tong, and Xu Zhu walked to a bakery shop downtown afterschool. They decided that they were going to walk there every day since that place had free wifi and quite a lot of table to sit on, even from outside. **

"**I'm going to buy some ice cream and cupcakes. Do you guys want some?" Xiao Qiao asked them. **

"**Sure," they replied.**

"**I love ice cream," Xu Zhu said, rubbing his tummy. He was a big guy and had to eat a lot because he suffered from hunger attacks. Ever since he was little, he had always been hungry every two hours no matter how much he ate. The doctor told him that it was his nature to eat a lot or else he could die from starvation. Many people make fun of him because he's big but they just don't understand the truth behind him. **

"**Hahaha. We all know you do," Xiao Qiao replied laughing. She ordered five marble cupcakes and 5 ice creams for them. She got herself a strawberry ice cream, Da Qiao vanilla ice cream, Gan Ning and Ling Tong mint chocolate ice cream, and Xu Zhu chocolate ice cream. **

"**Thanks Xiao Qiao," they all said in unison. She smiled and told them it was no problem.**

"**So you guys want to try out for the romance dance with us? Please?" Xiao Qiao asked them, as they stopped eating and looked at her.**

"**Uhh, no?" Gan Ning replied. "Do we look like we romance dance?"**

"**No way," said Ling Tong.**

"**Sure, I love dancing!" shouted Xu Zhu. **

"**Aww! Come on! I bought you guys cupcakes and ice cream!" Xiao Qiao shouted, putting her hands on her hips. They quickly stopped eating and shoved it to her. "Nope! Doesn't work that way. You guys already ate it!"**

"**Aww...But Xiao Qiao...We don't want to. People are going to laugh at us because we're guys," Ling Tong replied. "And plus, it's embarrassing." Both the Qiao sisters gasped.**

"**No it isn't," said Da Qiao. "It's a beautiful talent that no one can ever take away from you."**

"**You are not embarrassed of dancing. You are only embarrassed of yourself!" Xiao Qiao shouted. **

"**Aw, come on Xiao Qiao! What do you expect us to do? Dance like this?" Gan Ning said, getting up and bending his knees inward a little and moving his body and hands side to side as everyone laughed.**

"**Yuuup!" Xiao Qiao shouted, laughing. "That was beautiful!"**

"**Ew, no it wasn't! It was ugly," he replied, laughing. **

"**Oh, come on! For me?" Xiao Qiao said, giving them puppy eyes. They thought for a bit. **

"**Oh alright," said Gan Ning. He turned to Ling Tong. He took a deep breath.**

"**Fiiine," he replied, looking at them.**

"**Yaay! You guys are the best! We're going to have so much fun!" Xiao Qiao shouted. Gan Ning and Ling Tong looked at each other and opened their eyes wide, imagining how embarrassing it was going to be...**


	5. Candy Shop

**On Thursday morning, Xing Cai and Bao walked around the school, waiting for class to start. Xing Cai was nervous because she hasn't asked Guan Ping to the movies yet. It was going to happen sometime this day since she promised Bao that she'd ask him. It was a beautiful, perfect, sunny day; the breeze blew gently, the birds sang beautifully, and the sun shone brightly. As they turned a corner, they bumped into Guo Jia. He quickly stopped walking and smiled.**

"**Well hello there, beautiful ladies. Beautiful day isn't it?" he said, winking at them. "Won't you two care for a drink with me? It's thirty till class." Bao rolled her eyes.**

"**Hello? I'm already spoken for?" she told him. He smiled more and coughed.**

"**Well, if you'll excuse me, I was really aiming at her," he replied, using his head to point to Xing Cai. Bao and Xing Cai looked at each other.**

"**Well too bad because sooner or later, she's going to be spoken for also," Bao replied, putting her hands on her hips. He smiled.**

"**Yeah, spoken by me," he said, proudly.**

"**Don't make me punch you again," Bao said, holding a fist. "Come on Xing Cai. Let's go."**

"**Okay," Xing Cai replied, as they began walking off.**

"**You might wanna reconsider who you're asking to the movies with you, Xing Cai. I just talked to Guan Ping yesterday after school and he sounded pretty busy on Saturday," Guo Jia said, smiling. **

"**Whatever, you liar. You just want her to ask you," Bao shouted, rolling her eyes. "But too bad. It's not going to happen."**

"**Fine then. Just in case things don't go the way you planned, I'm going to say, 'I told you so'. But just so you know, I'm still here and the answer is yes," he said, smiling, as they both shrugged it off and walked away. At break, Xing Cai saw Guan Ping and walked to him. **

"**Hey," she said, smiling.**

"**Hey," he replied, smiling too. She asked what he was doing on Saturday and he said that he had to go out of town with his dad for a meeting about school districts and visit some relatives at the hospital later and won't be home until eleven-ish. "Why do you ask?"**

"**Oh I was just wondering," she replied, giggling. So Guo Jia was right. Guan Ping **_**was**_** going to be busy on Saturday. Now she didn't know who she was going to ask to go with her. Guan Ping smiled at her and saw a sign on the wall that promoted the Romance Dance.**

"**Are you trying out for that?" he asked, looking at the sign. She smiled.**

"**Probably. You know Bao. She's into everything and will make me do that stuff with her," she replied laughing. "What about you? Are you trying out for it?"**

"**I don't know. Maybe. Maybe not. We'll see," he said, laughing. Then the bell rang. "Well, I'll see you later, Xing Cai."**

"**Okay," she replied. "Bye Guan Ping."**

"**Bye," he said, walking off...**

**When the bell rang for break, Kanetsugu walked to his P.E. class. Today his class had to run the mile so after doing warm ups, they walked to the field and got behind the starting line. Masamune was in that class too and was snickering at Kanetsugu.**

"**Hey everybody, I'm going to beat Honor Boy," he laughed. "And if he loses, he has to give me all his lunch money. And if I lose, he still has to give me his lunch money." Kanetsugu shook his head. When will this kid ever stop bullying him.**

"**On your marks, get set, go!" shouted the P.E. teacher, Zhang Liao, as all the students took off running. Masamune sprinted off really fast and had a big smile on his face, for he was taking the lead. He quickly turned to check who was behind him and was surprised to see Kanetsugu right behind him.**

"**Imbecile!" he shouted, trying to increase the distance between them. He burned many calories and was starting to pass them far. He kept that up until the last round. When he was close to the finish line, he turned to see if anyone was close to him. His eyes widened when he saw a boy and Kanetsugu catch up to him. They both passed him as he got angry and pushed Kanetsugu, sending him rolling and almost touching the finish line. He quickly ran and passed Kanetsugu but was angry that he had come in second place. He turned angrily to the boy that beat him. **

"**Good job, Hanbei Takenaka. Today is your first day and you've impressed me by breaking the mile record, five minutes and forty eight seconds," said Zhang Liao, smiling. Hanbei smiled back.**

'**That stupid imbicile,' Masamune thought. 'How dare he beat me. That stupid***. ' Then he noticed that Hanbei wasn't even tired or breathing hard. What a strange kid.**

**Kanetsugu came in third place and panted really hard. He quickly sat down under a shade. He couldn't believe that Masamune had pushed him. If it wasn't for that push, he would've beaten him. After everyone finished running the mile, it was time to switch into their regular clothes. **

"**Give me all your money, Honor Boy," Masamune said, smiling like a jerk, taking off his P.E. shirt. For a small guy, he had six packs. Kanetsugu didn't want to give his money to him so he decided to stand up for himself.**

"**No. I'm not going to give you my lunch money. Why don't you ask your parent's or something?" Kanetsugu replied, putting on his shirt. **

"**Oops, wrong answer boy. I said, 'give me all your money' or I'm going to make your life a living hell," Masamune said, giving him that look that if he said no again, he would regret it. Kanetsugu didn't want to be treated with a living hell so shook his head and gave his lunch money to him. "Adda boy!"**

"**You just don't care how others feel, do you?" Kanetsugu said, grabbing his things and walking off. Masamune laughed.**

"**Nope, I don't," he replied, smiling evily...**

"**You have got to be kidding me," Bao said to Xing Cai, after hearing that Guan Ping was busy on Saturday. The bell had just rang for lunch and they already met up since their classes were next door to each other. "You know what? Let's just find someone else for you."**

"**It's okay. You can go alone with Guan Suo. It'll still be fun," Xing Cai replied, smiling. "And plus, you two will have more privacy. Haha."**

"**Hahaha. True, but I wanted you to be there," Bao replied.**

"**We can still go shopping tomorrow," Xing Cai said, smiling, as Bao smiled too.**

"**Okay! And one more thing Xing Cai," Bao said, smiling very big. "Try out for the Romance Dance with me! It'll be fun!"**

"**Of course! I already knew you had that coming," she said laughing. **

"**You know me too well! Hahaha!" Bao laughed, as they hugged each other. "Anyways, try outs start next Wednesday."**

"**Okay," she replied smiling. In a bit, they met up with Guan Ping and Guan Suo and went off campus to McDonalds to get something to eat...**

"**What do you guys want to eat?" Wang Yuanji asked the Sima brothers after meeting up with them for lunch.**

"**I'm kinda feeling like CJ," Sima Zhao said smiling. Sima Shi and Wang Yuanji looked at him all confused. "CJ? Carl's Jr.? You know?"**

"**Ohhh," said Wang Yuanji, laughing. "I was about to say, what was that."**

"**You could've just said Carl's Jr., you dummy," said Sima Shi, laughing. **

"**I know, I know, I could've, but I didn't want to," Sima Zhao replied, smiling, as they began walking to the front gate.**

"**I.D. please?" said a security named Ieyasu Tokugawa. They barely realized that they didn't have an I.D. card yet. Sima Zhao stepped up to him and opened his backpack.**

"**Um, this is our I.D.," he said, taking out a mirror and looking at it for Ieyasu to see. Then he shone it to Wang Yuanji and Sima Shi. "There. You saw our I.D.'s. Now step aside and let us pass." Ieyasu looked at him blankly.**

"**Okay. Thank you," he replied, letting them pass. A girl smiled beautifully and tried to pass with them too. "Freeze b****!" he shouted, stopping her.**

"**Dude, you're so stupid," Sima Shi said, laughing his butt off at what his brother just did. "I can't believe you just did that. And since when did you start carrying mirrors with you? Only girls carry it with them."**

"**Hahaha! Oh brother. I had to do that otherwise he wouldn't let us pass. And everyone carries a mirror for emergency. Like what if you have a secret booger hiding in your nose? Or what if a zit pops out of your face? Or what if you eat something that has black pepper and it gets stuck to your teeth? You have to see it in a mirror and get rid of it before anyone realizes it and makes you embarrassed," Sima Zhao replied, laughing. Sima Shi and Wang Yuanji looked at each other and laughed too.**

"**You're such a dork sometimes," she said, smiling.**

"**Well, you see my point, don't you?" he replied, as they continued laughing and walked to Carl's Jr...**

"**Why aren't you getting anything to eat?" Mitsunari asked Kanetsugu. **

"**I'm not hungry," Kanetsugu replied, smiling. "I had breakfast this morning." **

"**Are you sure?" Yukimura asked. "Do you want some of my fries?"**

"**No, it's ok, Yukimura. Thanks though," he said, acting like everything was fine. Mitsunari looked at him closely.**

"**Are you sure that you're not hungry? Or is it that you got your lunch money stolen from that Masamune again?" he asked in a serious tone. Kanetsugu took a deep breath.**

"**Yes. I got my lunch money stolen again," he replied.**

"**Why didn't you do anything?!" Mitsunari shouted.**

"**Masamune said that if I didn't give it to him, he would make my life a living hell," he said, looking down. **

"**You know what? We are going to do something about it," Mitsunari said, as he began walking off.**

"**What are you going to do? Where are you going?" he asked, following him.**

"**Looking for that jerk," Mitsunari replied.**

"**No! Don't! That problem's between me and him and doesn't concern you guys," he said, trying to stop Mitsunari.**

"**And I care about you, which is why I'm not letting him get away with his dirty deeds," said Mitsunari, as he continued walking.**

"**That's right," said Yukimura, walking after them. "Did he do anything else to you?"**

"**Well...He pushed me today while running the mile," he responded. Mitsunari stopped walking. **

"**He what?" he replied.**

"**He pushed me at p.e. because I was going to beat him on the mile," Kanetsugu replied.**

"**Oh no he didn't," he replied, storming off again.**

"**No! Mitsunari! Wait up!" Kanetsugu shouted, running after him...**

**Masamune and his gang walked to the quad after eating lunch in the cafeteria. They each carried a skateboard and smiled with passion. **

"**Watch and learn, boys," Masamune said, as he began skateboarding around the quad. "Yee-ha!"**

"**Dude, you're skateboarding, not riding on a horse," said Nagamasa, as he and Goemon began laughing. Masamune jumped off his skateboard, as it flipped four times. Then he landed on it again and smiled like he was cool or something. **

"**Hey! No skateboarding!" shouted a teacher named Sima Yi. Masamune's skateboard was starting to go out of control so he jumped off of it. It continued going by itself and was going to hit Sima Yi. Sima Yi quickly jumped up and landed on the skateboard by accident. He almost lost his balance so he bent his knees inwards and took on the skateboard. It went in a giant circle as everyone around him laughed. Finally he jumped off the skateboard and landed on the grass. The skateboard continued moving and hit a girl. She fell on it and began riding on it. She screamed and rolled off as fast as she could. It continued rolling and hit a guy. For some reason, he was criss crossed applesauce on it and screamed for his life. It rolled all the way to the lockers. A girl who was wearing a skirt was in the middle of opening her lockers when the skateboard came and almost hit her. She quickly spread her legs as the guy saw her red underwear. She screamed and smacked the guy on the head really hard and took off running into the girl's bathroom.**

"**Ahahahahahah!" laughed Masamune and his gang. They fell to the floor laughing and couldn't stop. Sima Yi turned angrily to them. **

"**You! What is your name?" he shouted, taking out a detention slip. **

"**Don't waste your time asking, you won't get it," Masamune replied, still laughing. Sima Yi looked deeply into his eyes.**

"**I said, what is your name?" he asked again. Masamune's pupils grew big as he stopped laughing all of a sudden.**

"**Masamune Date," he replied blankly. Sima Yi smiled and filled out the detention slip and gave it to him. **

"**You will serve thirty minutes of detention for skateboarding in school," he said, handing the slip to him. Masamune took it and walked off to detention. **

"**Dude why did he just give out his name like that?" Goemon asked Nagamasa.**

"**I don't know. Usually he'll never give it to them, especially when he's in trouble," Nagamasa replied, walking to Masamune's skateboard and picking it up...**

"**He got so lucky we couldn't find him at lunch," Mitsunari said, while walking home with Yukimura and Kanetsugu. "If we found him, I would've slapped him."**

"**Nobody deserves getting hit," Kanetsugu replied. "Violence is never the answer."**

"**Well, you don't either," Yukimura said to him, as they continued walking. When they approached the neighborhood park, Kanetsugu walked to it. "Where are you going?"**

"**I want to try another magic," Kanetsugu told them, walking to a picnic table.**

"**What kind?" Mitsunari asked, as they sat down. **

"**You'll see," he said, taking out his spell notebook and turning it to a certain page. "This spell allows me to bring food on the table."**

"**Cool," said Yukimura and Mitsunari in unison. **

"**Tell me if anyone comes," he told them. They nodded their heads as he began chanting. He chanted for one minute while praying and closing his eyes. Suddenly sparkly, golden smokes surrounded them for ten seconds. When it cleared, there were all sorts of Asian food on the picnic table. There was fried rice, chow mien, eggrolls, spring rolls, pho, papaya salad, orange chicken, Mongolian beef, and etc. **

"**Wow, that is amazing," Mitsunari replied. "Maybe we can conserve money this way?" **

"**I wish," he replied. "It's easy to get caught so we can't do this very often."**

"**This is so cool," Yukimura replied, smiling. "We can do this at one of our house once in a while."**

"**Sure, why not?" he replied, as they began eating...**

"**Hey Xiao Qiao, did you finish your math homework?" Gan Ning asked her, taking a bite of the cake that she bought for them. **

"**Um, yes," she said looking at him, as he smiled. She already knew the next question.**

"**Can I copy?" he asked, laughing. She shook her head at him. **

"**Why?" she asked.**

"**Because I'm going to be busy today," he replied. She asked him how was he going to be busy and he explained how he had to cook dinner, do other homework, play some video games, go on Facebook, take pictures for Instigram, and shower. "Please?"**

"**Oh my gosh," she said, shaking her head, handing her homework to him. "You just don't want to do it."**

"**And that," he said, laughing, and taking her homework. "Thanks. You're the best." **

"**I know," she replied. Then Gan Ning looked outside the bakery shop and saw a new candy store across the street and it looked like it had just opened. There was a bunch of candies in jars outside that could be easily stolen. **

"**Hey look! There's a new candy shop! I think it's opened! I'm ganna go check it out," he said, getting up, leaving his backpack and other stuff for them to watch. Ling Tong got up and walked after him. They began jogging across the street. Xu Zhu quickly got up and ran after them with his basketball.**

"**Hey! Wait for me!" he shouted, as he threw the ball to Ling Tong. It hit Ling Tong on the head as he fell down and ran into a section of candy jars. It all broke into pieces and a bunch of hard candy balls came rolling out.**

"**Dude! Are you okay?" Gan Ning shouted, running to him. The candy balls rolled to him as he slipped and ran into a different section of candy jars. It all broke too and a bunch of chocolate candy and gummy candy came out.**

"**Oh no! Hurry and pick it up!" Xu Zhu shouted, picking up the candies and shoving it into his mouth. He stuffed a lot of snickers, gummy worms, and candy balls into his mouth and secretly shoved some into his pocket without anyone knowing. **

"**What are you doing!" whispered Gan Ning. "You're not supposed to be eating them!" Suddenly, a woman came running out and gasped while putting her hands on her face.**

"**Oh my gosh! What did you guys do!" she shouted, looking at her wrecked candy store, as she began crying. Xu Zhu quickly stopped eating the candy and picked up his basketball.**

"**Sorry," Gan Ning apologized, looking at her. "We didn't mean for this to happen."**

"**Don't you guys know I worked so hard to get this shop opened and now it's ruined! Meng! Oh Meng! Come here!" Then a big guy came running out and dropped his jaws when saw the damage of the candy store.**

"**What did you guys do?" he shouted, turning to Xu Zhu. He saw chocolate all over his mouth. "Why did you eat the candy? You haven't paid for it yet and the store hasn't officially opened yet!"**

"**Sorry," they apologized again.**

"**Why would you three do that! It's my dream to own this store! Don't you guys know that we spent four years planning for this? It hasn't even opened yet and it's already ruined! Oh, ho, ho, nothing ever goes my way! Huhuhuhuhuhu!" cried the lady as she ran back inside the store. The guy shook his head at them.**

"**You three, follow me," he said, opening the door inside the candy shop. They all looked at each other and walked inside. The guy walked to the cash register and took out a note pad and walked backed to them. "What are your names?"**

"**My name's Sherman," Gan Ning replied, looking down. The guy wrote down his name on the note pad and looked at Ling Tong. Ling Tong took a deep breath.**

"**My name's Bruce," he answered.**

"**And what about you?" the guy asked Xu Zhu, as he swallowed hard.**

"**Xu Zhu," he replied, looking down like the rest. Gan Ning and Ling Tong looked at each other how stupid Xu Zhu was to be giving out his real name.**

"**Okay. Now show me your i.d.'s," said the guy. Their hearts began racing fast.**

"**Um, we don't have our i.d. cards with us. We left it at home," said Gan Ning, as the rest nodded their heads. **

"**Fine. Then what's your parent's phone numbers? I will not release you guys until someone is here to pick you guys up and knows about this," he told them. **

"**No!" shouted Gan Ning. "Okay. Fine. We lied. We just don't want to get in trouble."**

"**Tsk. Tsk. Tsk," went the guy. "You shouldn't have lied. Now you guys are in bigger trouble."**

"**Hey, but I didn't lie," Xu Zhu said, taking out his i.d. card and giving it to him. **

"**My name's Gan Ning," Gan Ning said, taking out his wallet and giving his i.d. to him.**

"**And I'm Ling Tong," Ling Tong said, giving his i.d. to him too. He walked into the back of the store and made copies of their i.d. cards. Then he came back to them.**

"**Okay Gan Ning, Ling Tong, and Xu Zhu. You three will serve eight hundred hours of community service by helping us with our store for the damage you three did today. You three have to go to your school office and get a community service form and bring it here by Tuesday or I will report you guys. Is that understood?" he told them. **

"**Yes," they answered, as he gave them back their i.d. cards.**

"**By the way, my name is Meng Huo and my wife is Zhu Rong. Don't ever make us mad again," he replied. They nodded their heads as they got released and walked back to the bakery shop.**

"**Thanks a lot, Xu Zhu," Gan Ning said, shaking his head. "Now we have to work there for free!"**

"**I know," said Ling Tong, shaking his head. **

"**You're welcome," Xu Zhu told them smiling. "Now who wants some candy?" He showed them his pocket and it was stuffed with candy.**

"**Oh my gosh, Xu Zhu. Why'd you steal? Just when it was already bad enough that you ate their candy, you just had to steal some too," Ling Tong said, shaking his head again. Xu Zhu laughed and gave them some. **

"**So, how was it?" Da Qiao asked them, while doing her History homework.**

"**Terrible. We got in trouble," Gan Ning told them. Both Qiao sisters gasped.**

"**Oh my gosh! What happened?" Xiao Qiao asked. They told them what had happened as they all turned to Xu Zhu.**

"**Candy anyone?" he asked, smiling and showing them the candy.**

"**You would," Gan Ning said, shaking his head...**


	6. Curse of the Date Family

**On Friday in Masamune's second period class, everyone had to dissect frogs. He was partners with Magoichi and was so disgusted about this experiment. Everyone had to wear those white scientist outfits, goggles, gloves, and tie their hairs up if it was long. He was bored and didn't feel like dissecting frogs so instead, he decided to do something he thought was cool. He tapped Magoichi and began juggling with three mini knives.**

"**Look what I can do," he said, smiling. Magoichi moved away from him. He told him to be careful and to stop before anyone got hurt but he wouldn't stop. He kept going and going until he lost control of a knife. It flew to Hanbei Takenaka and stabbed his right hand while he took notes about the frog.**

"**Oww!" he shouted silently, covering his hand. The pain ran through his body, but at the same time it felt great. He didn't want to cause a scene so he quickly took the knife off his hand before anyone saw what happened. It was a good thing because he was working alone on the experiment.**

"**Oh s***, my bad," Masamune said, looking at Hanbei's wounded hand. There was a bunch of blood that dropped on Hanbei's table but no one else saw besides Masamune. He began walking to Hanbei. "Are you okay?"**

"**Yeah, I'm fine," Hanbei replied, as his wound quickly healed. He showed his right hand to Masamune and smiled. Masamune became confused when there was no wound on Hanbei's hand. "See? No injury."**

"**What the...," Masamune began, looking at him suspiciously. **

"**Okay class, it's time to clean up. You'll resume where you left off tomorrow," said the teacher, as everyone began cleaning up. Masamune walked back to Magoichi while looking at Hanbei.**

"**Dude, did you just see what happened?" he asked Magoichi while cleaning up.**

"**Yeah. You tried to be a clown but messed up and one of your knives flew and almost killed that new student Hanbei," Magoichi replied. "I told you to be careful with that thing."**

"**Didn't you see blood?" Masamune asked, as Magoichi began laughing.**

"**Blood? No blood. I think you're just paranoid that you almost killed someone today. Relax, you didn't. Just don't do it anymore," he told him. **

"**But I saw blood!" he whispered loudly. "When I walked to him, his wound was already gone! Thirty seconds ago, it was there but now it's gone!" Magoichi laughed again and told him that he was going nuts for trying to be a clown. "I'm not going nuts, you imbecile!" Then the bell rang as Magoichi said, "Later," and took off for break. Masamune put on his backpack and turned to Hanbei suspiciously. Hanbei returned the look until they no longer saw each other. Masamune knew that there was something up with that new kid; one way or another, he would find out what it was. For the mean time, he walked to Goemon and Nagamasa to hang out with them for their ten minute break. **

"**Why'd you tell that stupid History teacher your name yesterday?" Nagamasa asked him. Masamune thought for a bit.**

"**Because he asked for my name. What else?" he replied, as Goemon offered him some hot Cheetos. He took a handful and began eating it.**

"**Well, the point is you weren't going to tell him but then you ended up telling him after he asked you the second time," Nagamasa told him. Masamune thought again and became confused.**

"**I..I don't know...I just..told him. I don't know why but I just told him," he replied, thinking what the hell because he really didn't remember why he gave his name to Sima Yi. "That stupid Sima Yi. He'll pay for making me pay."**

"**Hahaha! Okay now that's very Masamune of you!" shouted Goemon laughing. "What are you gonna do? I want in."**

"**Me too," laughed Nagamasa. Masamune quickly thought of an idea and smiled. **

"**We can mess up his classroom? Or mess up his car?" he suggested. His two gang members agreed that messing up his car was a great idea and a good punishment for him. "Get ready, Sima Yi. We're coming for ya."**

**Meanwhile Sima Zhao and Sima Shi walked together to their lockers and didn't wait for Wang Yuanji because she told them ahead of time that she was going to be hanging out with a girl friend she made in class yesterday. Suddenly Sima Zhao saw the guy that looked just like their father again.**

"**Look! Doesn't he look like father?" he said, tapping his brother on the shoulder without looking.**

"**Uh, do I know you?" Bao said, looking at him all confused. He quickly turned and blushed as shame ran through him. Xing Cai smiled and covered her mouth before she bursted out laughing.**

"**Oops, wrong person," Sima Zhao replied, smiling in embarrassment. "Sorry." Xing Cai and Bao walked off and when they got far enough, they bursted out laughing. Sima Shi began laughing at him too.**

"**How embarrassing," he told Sima Zhao. Sima Zhao laughed too because he knew that if his brother did that, he would've laughed too. **

"**Anyways brother, did you see him? The guy that looks like father?" he asked Sima Shi as he shook his head. Just then he saw the father-like guy walking again. "Look! There he is!" Sima Shi quickly turned and saw. He couldn't believe how similar his father and that man looked.**

"**Oh snap. They do look alike," he said, watching the man go. All of a sudden, they heard commotions that caught their attention. **

"**Sima Yi, the stupid History teacher is going to regret sending me to detention," they heard someone saying from across the hall. They quickly ran to whoever said that and approached Masamune and his gang. **

"**Excuse me, did you guys just say Sima Yi?" Sima Shi asked him. Masamune looked at him.**

"**Uh, yeah, why?" he replied. Both brothers looked at each other.**

"**He's a History teacher? How long has he been working here?" Sima Zhao asked.**

"**I don't know. Why don't you go ask him yourself? His class is right over there," Masamune said, pointing to room 1710. They were really shocked when they saw the number 1710. That was the year their father was born. **

"**It..it can't be," Sima Zhao said, looking at the number as the bell rang. He and Sima Shi began walking off. **

"**Okayyyy," Masamune said, as he and his gang departed too...**

"**Who's ready to go shopping!" Bao shouted, when she met up with Xing Cai after school.**

"**Meeee!" Xing Cai shouted, as they both jumped up and down and hugged each other. Then they both began walking happily. They walked for fifteen minutes and reached the mall. It was called San Angelino Fashion Fair District and was ten stories high with beautiful glass windows. It was so big and full of stores that anyone could easily get lost in there. Both girls crossed arms with each other so they wouldn't lose each other. There were a lot of people shopping and going up and down the escalators and elevators. They walked into a store called Lovely Blossom. The song "Give Your Heart a Break" by Demi Lovato played as they walked in. They saw a bunch of cute mini T-shirts that ended under their chest. It also came with a pocket on the left chest.**

"**Ooooh! This is soooo cute!" Bao shouted, picking up a light green one. Xing Cai agreed and picked up a purple one. "Come on! Let's go try it on!" They both walked to the fitting rooms and went inside one next to each other. They quickly tried it on and came out. "Oooh! So sexy!" she said, smiling at Xing Cai.**

"**You're so sexy too," Xing Cai said to her, laughing. Bao looked at herself in the mirror. **

"**Ew, I'm getting fat. I need to start working out," she said pinching her tummy. "I think I gained like seven pounds over the summer." Xing Cai told her that she didn't need to work out because she was perfect the way she was. "Aww, thanks. But I'm still going to work out. Hahaha." They both looked into the mirror and smiled, as Bao quickly took a picture of them both. Then they went back into their fitting rooms to switch back to their original shirts. "I'm going to buy this. Are you?" Bao asked, looking at Xing Cai as she nodded and smiled. **

"**It's buy two, get one free," Xing Cai told her, reading the promotions. "I'm going to grab a pink and blue one."**

"**Really?" Bao asked. She loved promotions. "Well, in that case, I'll get a pink and white one." After grabbing the shirts, they went to pay for it. "Which store do you want to go to next?"**

"**Um, let's go to Diva Barbie," Xing Cai suggested. That was her favorite store in the mall and she mainly shopped there. They both got on the escalator and went up to the third floor. Then they walked for thirty seconds and got there. **

"**Hello! Welcome to Diva Barbie! Starting today until Sunday, we're having a special promotion of buying anything in the store and getting another thing free of equal or less value of your purchase," promoted a girl who worked there.**

"**Awesome!" Bao shouted, smiling. **

"**Okay, thanks for letting us know," Xing Cai said smiling. **

"**No problem," she replied. Xing Cai and Bao saw a bunch of tank tops that were laced on the back and grabbed a few of them. Then they saw mini T-shirts that were laced on the back too. "Oh my gosh, Bao! Look! This is soooo pretty!" Xing Cai said, showing the shirt to her.**

"**Oh my god!" Bao shouted, grabbing a few of them. Then they walked and grabbed some shorts and super tight skinny jeans that shaped their legs really sexy. They also got some skirts and hip shorts. After that, they went to look at the party dress section. There were a lot of shape up dresses that went to their mid thighs and they got some of it too. Then they got a few high heels, sandals, and boots. They went to look at loose shirts and got some and after that, they paid for everything. **

"**That was such a good deal," Xing Cai said, as they walked out of the store happily.**

"**I know!" Bao shouted. Suddenly her stomach started growling. "Aww. Stupid stomach. Stop crying. You're getting too fat." Xing Cai laughed. **

"**It's okay Bao. Don't starve yourself," she told her. "Come on. Let's rest for a bit and grab something to eat." **

"**Ohh, alright," Bao replied as they walked to a noodle place. They took their orders and walked to a table to sit. In a bit, their food was ready. They each got a bowl of noodle and a cup of water. "Oh, this is so delicious!" Bao said, after taking her first bite of her noodle. **

"**Yummy," Xing Cai said, after taking a bite too. **

"**Surprise!" shouted Guo Jia, as he popped out of nowhere and laughed his butt off. Xing Cai flinched really hard while Bao screamed.**

"**Ahhh!" she screamed, dropping her spoon into her bowl of noodle. A drop of her noodle liquid flew and splashed into Guo Jia's left eye in slow motion. Now it was his turn to scream.**

"**Ahhhh!" he shouted, closing and covering his eye. It burned his eye really bad. **

"**Stupid Guo Jia! What's wrong with you!" Bao shouted, getting up. Xing Cai didn't know what to do and felt bad for him so she quickly put her straw in her water and gave it to him. He took it and drank it for five seconds and then stopped.**

"**It's not working, Xing Cai!" he shouted, as Bao began laughing so hard. **

"**What the heck was that, Xing Cai?" she asked, laughing. Xing Cai smiled and shrugged her shoulders. **

"**I meant for him to use the straw to get the water and wash his eyes," she answered, laughing softly.**

"**Guo Jia, just go to the bathroom!" Bao shouted, still laughing. She pushed him gently to the men's restroom which was fifteen seconds away. When she came back, she and Xing Cai laughed so much. Bao told Xing Cai that it was not her fault, for she only dropped her spoon for getting scared. It was Guo Jia's fault for scaring them.**

"**That was so funny," Xing Cai replied, trying not to laugh anymore because a lot of people were staring at them. Pretty soon Guo Jia came back to them.**

"**Hello ladies," he said, trying to be handsome only except his left eye was still kinda red. Both girls snickered at him. **

"**What are you doing here anyways? Did you stalk us here from school?" Bao asked. He smiled.**

"**You see. I came here to deliver Xing Cai a special message myself," he began. "I just wanted to tell her that I'll see her at the movies tomorrow."**

"**Ew, you wish!" Bao shouted, laughing even more.**

"**I'm not even going anymore," Xing Cai told him. **

"**Of course you are. I believe you believe me now that Guan Ping is busy tomorrow," he said, smiling. "Which is why I will accompany you. It will be my honor."**

"**It's okay, I'm not going anymore. I decided not to so Bao can have some space," she replied.**

"**I'm afraid that's too late," he told her. "I've already asked your brother Zhang Bao if I could go with you and he already said yes."**

"**Whatever, you liar," said Bao.**

"**I'm not lying," he replied, as he began telling them how he asked Zhang Bao...**

**Yesterday after school when Guo Jia got home, he knew that Xing Cai and Zhang Bao shared a cell phone and jotted down some notes when she had the phone with her. It turned out to be every Sunday, Wednesday, and Friday. Since today was Thursday, he decided to give her brother a phone call. He just knew his request would work out well since he and Zhang Bao were good friends themselves.**

"**Hello?" answered Zhang Bao. **

"**Hey Zhang Bao," he began. "Will it be okay if I take your sister to the movies on Saturday? It's just a hangout and Bao and Guan Suo will be there."**

"**Oh. Sure, why not?" Zhang Bao said, and laugh. "You didn't have to ask me."**

"**Well, as your friend and her being your sister, I wanted your permission first," he replied, laughing. **

"**I'm okay with it," Zhang Bao said.**

"**Okay. Thanks man," he said.**

"**No problem," said Zhang Bao, as they hung up...**

"**And that's not even the best part," Guo Jia said, smiling.**

"**What else did you do, you jerk," Bao said, looking at him, giving him attitude. Xing Cai's jaws dropped.**

"**This," he replied...**

**Xing Cai's house phone rang several times as Zhang Fei got up and answered it.**

"**Hello?" he asked.**

"**Hi. This is Guo Jia. Is this Xing Cai's dad?" said Guo Jia, laying down on his bed.**

"**Hi Guo Jia and yes, this is Xing Cai's dad," Zhang Fei answered.**

"**I was wondering if I could take Xing Cai to the movies on Saturday with her friend Bao and Guan Suo," he asked. Zhang Fei began laughing. **

"**Oh, of course. Why not?" he answered, chuckling. "She's my one and only daughter. She needs to go out and explore this world so she could know what she wants."**

"**Okay, thank you," Guo Jia said smiling. He was so happy. "I will pick her up at four o' clock on Saturday."**

"**No problem, son," Zhang Fei said smiling. "It's so cute that my daughter finally has a crush on someone. I mean, who knew it would turn out to be you? Hahaha."**

"**I know right?" he said, laughing. "It's such an honor."**

"**Hahaha. How gentlemen of you to be asking me. I appreciate that, Guo Jia. Just take care of her or I'll take care of you," Zhang Fei said, laughing too. Then they hung up...**

"**You what?" Bao shouted, looking at Xing Cai with her jaws hanging down. **

"**You called my dad?" Xing Cai asked, blushing as Guo Jia nodded his head smiling. **

"**Come on now, Xing Cai. It's not so bad," he told her.**

"**How can you just do that without her even asking you!" Bao shouted. "Now what are you going to do, Xing Cai?"**

"**I don't know," she replied, looking down. No wonder when her dad dropped her off at school this morning, he giggled and smiled so much...**

"**So...," Zhang Fei said smiling, making a left turn into the school parking lot. "Fun in the sun on Saturday huh?" **

"**Yup yup yup," Zhang Bao said, smiling too.**

"**No," Xing Cai replied, looking at her binder. Zhang Fei and Zhang Bao looked at each other. Zhang Fei blinked one eye at his son as they both snickered.**

"**It's okay. You don't have to be shy," he said to his daughter, smiling brightly.**

"**Really. I'm not going anywhere," she answered. Zhang Fei parked for them to go.**

"**It's ok. Go out, do what you have to do, make smart decisions, and have fun," he said, smiling. She smiled back and said bye to him as he left...**

"**I'll see you on Saturday, Xing Cai," Guo Jia said, as he smiled and waved bye to her. He walked off to Motonari and Ranmaru.**

"**I guess you have no choice, Xing Cai," Bao told her. "That jerk. Just go with him since he's so desperate for you." Xing Cai took a deep breath.**

"**Oh, okay. Fine. I'll go with him," she said, as they finished up their noodle...**

"**Do you believe in demons, Kanetsugu?" Mitsunari asked him, lying down on his sleeping bag next to Yukimura. Since it was Friday, they decided to have a guy's night at Kanetsugu's house before they went back to school. He and Yukimura were going to sleep over until Sunday morning. **

"**Yes. Yes I do," Kanetsugu answered. **

"**So can you tell us what you know about them?" Yukimura asked.**

"**Sure," Kanetsugu said. "Well, I know that they are angels who became bad and they can get into people's bodies if people continue to stay in a place roamed by demons, regardless of all the warnings they give them. They have access to our world around three a.m. That's why elder people always say to go to bed by twelve." They quickly checked the time and it was 12:10 a.m. They all gasped and put their blankets over their heads and became paranoid. Kanetsugu played some soft Chinese bamboo music for them so they could fall asleep peacefully. In no time, they all knocked out.**

**The next day, they all woke up at 8:15 a.m. They used the bathroom, washed their face, and brushed their teeth. After that, they went downstairs to Kanetsugu's kitchen and ate breakfast. Kanetsugu's mom made them some pancakes and sausages with bread and eggs. When they finished eating, they went to play some Mario Kart. They raced, did balloon challenges, bomb challenges, and star challenges. Yukimura won six times, Mitsunari won four times, and Kanetsugu won three times. After playing video games, they decided to resume where they left off last night. Kanetsugu turned his laptop on and sat on his bed. Yukimura sat to his right and Mitsunari sat on his left. They looked up demons on the internet and found a bunch of information about them. Then Kanetsugu looked up demons in Verdei Bruno. They came upon an interesting story about a demon named Susano'o who went after a couple families' generation bloodline. **

"**Which families' did he go after?" Mitsunari asked. **

"**It says here that he went after the Taira's but they went extinct," Kanetsugu answered, showing them what he just read. Then he gasped at the next line. **

"**What?" asked Yukimura, as Kanetsugu pointed to his screen. They read it and opened their eyes wide.**

"**The Date family?" Mitsunari asked, raising his brows. "I don't believe it. If the Demon Susano'o really went after them, then what the heck is that Masamune Date doing alive?" Kanetsugu read some more.**

"**It says that the Demon Susano'o cursed them and every first born son in every Date family generation and bloodline will have their lives' sacrificed to him for making him mad," he told them. "Time of sacrifice is estimated between teenage years to thirty years of age. Oh, my."**

"**I don't believe it," Mitsunari said, shaking his head. "I bet people made that story up. I personally don't think there are such things as demons."**

"**Then why were you hella scared last night like us? Certainly you were scared of something?" Yukimura said, laughing. **

"**Haha, very funny," Mitsunari replied sarcastically.**

"**Guys...I don't think this is made up," Kanetsugu replied, pointing to the screen. "There's proof. I don't know if this guy is related to Masamune or not but it says here that in 2089, Takesaki Date mysteriously died at age twenty five and was the first son of his family. And in 2097, Nagataro Date died in his sleep at age 19 and was also the first son of his family. There are many others too and the most recent one happened five years ago in San Angelino. Masatora Date mysteriously died after getting into his car from work. He was the first son too."**

"**Hey! That name sounds kind of familiar," Yukimura told them. "Remember when we were in fourth grade? Masamune had a relative with a name similar to that that passed away."**

"**What if it's him?" Kanetsugu asked them. **

"**Hm, I don't know about that. Are you sure that was his name, Yukimura?" Mitsunari asked.**

"**Yes, I'm sure," Yukimura replied. Suddenly he and Kanetsugu looked at each other and opened their eyes wide.**

"**What's up with you two?" Mitsunari asked them. **

"**Masamune's the first son in his family...," Yukimura told him.**

"**So?" replied Mitsunari. "Maybe the demon can teach him a lesson for being so bad?"**

"**Mitsunari! That is not very honorable!" Kanetsugu shouted.**

"**I'm just saying...That kid's a bully and someone needs to teach him a lesson," Mitsunari replied. **

"**Yeah but not have his life taken away," Kanetsugu told him. "Nobody deserves that."**

"**What should we do? Should we tell him?" Yukimura asked. **

"**I don't know," Kanetsugu said, looking down. "I'm afraid that if we don't do anything about it, we might not see him anymore."**

"**Then good," Mitsunari uttered.**

"**Mitsunari! Stop!" shouted Kanetsugu. "I will try to talk to Masamune on Monday and see if he'll tell me anything about it."**

"**Ha. I doubt he will. He's probably just going to laugh at you and bully you some more. Anyways, I'm done with all this Demon Susano'o stuff. I'm going downstairs to watch T.V., okay?" Mitsunari told them. Kanetsugu shut off his laptop as they all went downstairs to watch some television...**


End file.
